Finding Nemo Presents: Phantom of the Opera
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: The title says it all, it's our fishy characters as humans in place of the Phantom of the Opera characters. You could call it... an experiment. MarlinxDory
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This idea just kind of 'popped' into my head when watching part of Phantom of the Opera today. I don't count it as a crossover because all the characters will be Finding Nemo characters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I don't own Disney or Phantom of the Opera.**

~Paris Opera 1911~

People were gathered in the old theatre for an auction as another carriage pulled up. A nurse hopped out of the carriage first and grabbed a folded up wheelchair and set it up by the side of the carriage. An older man wobbled by the carriage door, and took a look around the old opera house. It still looked almost as grand and rich as he vaguely remembered.

After getting settled in the wheelchair, the nurse pushed him inside the opera house. The auctioneers voice could be heard while entering inside.

"Sold!"

There were then a few claps of applause as the auctioneer continued.

"The next one please thank you. The next lot then ladies and gentlemen:  
>a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau.<p>

A man holding the poster shouted out.

"Showing here!"

He unraveled it, and everyone started the bids. The old man who just entered bid the highest of eight francs. After it was sold, the auctioneer went on.

"Sold to Marlin, Vicomte de Chagny, thank you sir. Now the next lot ladies and gentleman a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer."

After the pistol was sold, Marlin's eyes perked up when he saw the main reason he was here, the figure of the monkey. It was the next bid.

"Next lot ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box,  
>in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.<p>

The same man who held the poster lifted up the monkey.

"Showing here!"

The monkey started playing that haunting tune that Marlin knew all too well. He had to win it.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid."

Marlin bids fifteen, and then a familiar woman raises the bid. Marlin bid once more, and looked pleadingly at the woman. She smiled slightly and surrendered bidding against him. The auctioneer slammed his little hammer down on the table and ended that bid.

"Sold to the, Vicomte de Chagny, thank you sir."

The nurse hands the musical box to Marlin. He took it in his hands and studied it. Then he started singing quietly to himself and the box.

_"A collector's piece indeed. .  
>Every detail exactly as she said…<em>

She often spoke of you, my friend...  
>Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead.<p>

_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"_

The auctioneer interrupted his thoughts, as he continued the bidding.

"Next lot then, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained."

The auctioneer looked at the familiar woman, and then at Marlin before continuing.

"We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier, which figures, in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re- assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination…"

The auctioneer motioned to a few men that were near a large curtain covering something.

"Gentlemen!"

The men pulled off the cover, revealing the shattered chandelier. Marlin gasped slightly at the sight of it. Many thoughts flooded his head all at once, as the past started coming back into this opera house…

**Short chapter, but I figure I'll write out which characters are which...**

**Marlin - Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny**

**Dory - Christine Daae**

**Gill - Phantom of the Opera (Erik)**

**Darla (older of course)- Carlotta Giudicelli**

**Peach - Madame Giry**

**Deb - Meg Giry**

**Jacques - Monsieur Richard Firmin**

**Gurgle - Monsieur Gilles André**

**Bloat - Ubaldo Piangi**

**Bubbles - Joseph Buquet**

**Okay, I think that covers all the main characters I think... Okay please read and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hannibal

**Okay chapter two... I forgot two other charaters, so I'll put them up right now instead of the end.**

**Reyer (the conductor) - Crush**

**Lefevre (old owner) - Bruce**

**Okay, I don't own Finding Nemo or Phantom.**

*****I recently changed a few minor things in this chapter. Trying to keep the characters in well... character! :)**

**ILoveRaminKarimloo: Thanks for the suggestion! I was thinking the same thing, and you inspired me to do so. So thank you! ;)**

~ Paris 1881 ~

The streets of Paris were busy with the hustle and bustle of people. Carriages were all over the streets, but there was one particular carriage that was being driven that was heading to the opera house. The young man driving it was smiling at all the people walking on the streets. Soon the opera house was in sight, and right outside there was a poster with the current opera star, Darla Guidicelli. Her pitchy opera voice could almost be heard outside, as he was getting ready to hitch up his horses.

"_This tro-OOO-ooo-OOO-OOO-ophy from our saviors, from our saAAA-aa-aa-Aaaa-viors from the enslaving force of ROOOOOOOOOOOme!" _

The chorus girls emerge from behind the curtain as soon as the music started picking up.

_"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
>we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!"<em>

Next the men came out and started singing as well.

_"The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
>Hark to our step on the ground…"<em>

_ALL:  
>"Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"<em>

As soon as the actor, Bloat Piangi comes out, the music and the singing stop. The slave girls curtsied down low, and he begins to sing.

_"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp… BURP!"_

Everyone started to laugh as conductor, Crush started tapping his stick on the stand and shook his head.

"Dude, dude as awesome as that was that wasn't the line."

Before he could continue the old owner, Bruce was walking in with two other men talking loudly to them.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'."

Crush groaned and yelled up to Bruce in exasperation

"Dude, I am rehearsing here!"

Bruce ignored his protest, and called all the actors and actresses over to him.

"Monsieur Crush, Madame Peach, ladies and gentlemen, please if I could have your attention."

Everyone silenced and walked over closer to Bruce.

"Thank you, as you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true…"

Darla looked at everyone smugly and 'ah-ha'd at them all, as Bruce continued.

"…and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Jacques Firmin and Monsieur Gurgle Andre."

A small applause welcomed them to the opera. Jacques spoke up,

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy."

Marlin walked over and everyone greeted him with a warm applause. One certain girl named Dory, who played a slave girl in the play, gasped slightly. Her friend Deb went up beside her and placed her hands in hers.

"He is a charmer, isn't he?"

Dory smiled sweetly. "I... think I know him, Deb. He looks so... familier. I can't seem to put my finger on it."

Deb clasped her hands together and smiled. "Oh, Dory he's so handsome. You should talk to him."

"I don't think he would even remember me… what are we talking about again?"

Marlin took in the warm applause, and spoke when the clapping deceased.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire."

More applause as Bruce introduced the newcomers to the stars.

"Marlin, Gentlemen, Signora Darla Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now, and this is Signor Bloat Piangi."

Darla took in all the praise, and Bloat bowed a little. Marlin smiled politely at both.

"An honor, Signor and Signora. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal.

I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies.

As Marlin took his leave, Crush called up to him.

"Thank you, Dude Le Vicomte! Once more without the loud bass, Dude Bloat."

Darla starts strutting back to her spot, showering herself with compliments.

"He loves me! He love me, love me, love me!"

The music picked up, signaling the slave girls to do their dance. Peach showed her girls to the two new owners.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieurs."

Jacques eyes darted back and forth to each girl, stopping at a blue and white-stripped hair girl.

"Oui, I see why… especially that little blue haired angel."

Peach smiled. "That is my daughter, Deb Giry."

Jacques then noticed another blue haired girl, and saw how beautiful and talented she was.

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust."

Peach nodded, and stopped walking.

"Dory Daaé is her name. Promising talent, Monsieur Jacques, very promising. She could be better, if she could remember all the steps."

"Daaé, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only child, orphaned at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory."

"An orphan, you say!"

Before anymore words could be spoken, the music got louder and the chorus people started singing again.  
><em><br>"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!  
>As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"<em>

The stage was now filled up with people, and a large fake elephant emerged from the curtains. Darla tried to get the attention of the two owners, but they only had eyes for the dancing slaves. She frowned, and started belting out her notes with Bloat and the chorus.  
><em><br>"The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
>Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal coooooooooooooooomes!"<em>

After the music and the lights die down, Darla starts making a fuss.

"All day, all they want is the dancing!"

Bruce, Jacques and Gurgle walked up to the diva. Gurgle smiled at her, and spoke.

"Well I must say, Monsieur Marlin is excited about tonight's gala."

Darla mocking laughed, looking at the old owner.

"Ah ho ho ho… I hope he's is excited about dancing girls as your new managers… because I WILL NOT BE SINGING! Bye bye, dancing girls, bye bye!

Gurgle looked scared, and turned to Bruce. "What do we do?"

Bruce motioned over to Darla. "Grovel! Grovel, grovel!"

Jacques and Gurgle head over to Darla. Gurgle started first.

"Principessa Bella Diva!"

Darla stopped, and glanced over at him. "Si, si, si!"

Gurgle turned to Crush, and nervously asked,

Mosieur Crush, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"?"

Darla blushed and giggled as he went on.

"Perhaps if Signora..."

She smiled at Crush. "Yes...Yes...Monsieur Crush?"

Crush shrugged, and spoke. "If my diva commands..."

"Yes I do. Everyone be quiet! I am singing, you be quiet! Shhh!"

After everyone is silent, and Darla gets some throat spray spayed inside her mouth she prepares to sing. The piano starts playing, and she begins singing with the same pitchy high voice.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said gooooooooooodbye!<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me yoooooooooou'll try!<br>When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free –"<em>

Before she could continue, Deb sees the backdrop falls from the ceiling and screams. It ends up landing on the diva, nearly squashing her. Darla starts screaming with surprise, then complains and orders everyone to help her up.

Deb looks up at the ceiling and whispers. "He's here… the Phantom of the Opera…"

**Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Think of Me

**Alright, chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nemo of POTO...**

After getting Darla up off the ground, Jacques called up to the rafters where the backstage hands were in charge.

"What is going on up there?"

A man named Bubbles called down. "Nothing… everything's fine. I wasn't at my post Monsieur."

"Well, is anyone else up there?" Gurgle called up angrily.

"No, there's no one else up here… if there is, well then, it must be a ghost! Ha ha ha… Oh bubbles!"

With that, Bubbles disappeared. Bruce tried to calm her down.

"Signora… um, these things do happen you know?"

Darla snapped back at him. "Oh really? For the past three years these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? NO!"

She turned to the two new owners and shook a fist. "And you two are just as bad as him! These things happen, huh? Well, until you stop these things from happening, THIS THING does not happen!"

With that, she stormed off yelling goodbyes and grabbing her manicure poodle on the way out. Bloat shook his head at the owners and mumbled.

"Amateurs…"

Bruce, figuring it was as good time to go, bid his goodbyes.

"Well mates, good luck. If you need me I'll be in Australia."

Crush groaned with exasperation. "Oh dudes… we're doomed man…"

Gurgle looked around nervously. "She'll… she'll be coming back right?"

Peach snickered, and made her way through to them. "If you think so Monsieur's." She then pulled out a letter and handed it to Gurgle. "I have a message from the opera ghost…"

The whole cast gasped, as the last two words left her mouth. Jacques rolled his eyes at them. "You all are SO obsessed!"

Peach continued on, "He welcomes you to his opera house…"

Gurgle raised his eyebrow. "HIS opera house?"

"… and commands that you leave box five empty for him. Oh, and his salary is due."

Jacques looked at her perplexed. "His salary?"

Peach shrugs. "It's not much, only twenty thousand franks a month."

Gurgle tears open the letter. "Twenty thousand franks?"

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte-"

"Madame, I wanted to announce to everyone about our new arrival tonight at the gala. But it seems that we will have to CANCEL, as it appears we have lost our STAR!"

Everyone gasped and started mumbling to themselves. Gurgle spoke distressingly to Jacques. "We had a full house! Our first night as owners, and we will have to refund it all!"

Peach sighed at the naïve owners and strode over to where Dory and Deb were. She grabbed Dory's arm and pulled her over to where the two men were talking.

"Dory Daae can sing the part, Monsieur's."

Dory gasped and shook her head.

"Miss Peach, I don't think I can-"

"But she's just a chorus girl." Gurgle interrupted."

Peach nodded. "Let her sing for you, she has been taught well."

Jacques raised an eyebrow. "Oui? By whom, may I ask Miss Daae?"

Dory smiled, embarrassed. "I… I don't remember sir…"

"Well… I guess we're desperate. Lets hear it, don't be shy my dear."

Dory made her way to the front of the stage. As the music from the piano started she started to sing. Her voice was closed up, and her volume was low, so everyone had a hard time hearing her.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye…<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try...<em>

Hearing how nervous she was, Gurgle groaned.

"Jacques this is doing NOTHING for my nerves."

Jacques shrugged. "Well… at least she's very pretty."

Dory glanced over at Peach and Deb. They both encouraged her on. Dory smiled and faced the empty seats ahead of her. She continued on with the song, and sang out with all her heart.

_When you find that, once again, you long,  
>to take your heart back and be free -<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me!<em>

She had everyone one on set, speechless. Who knew such a voice could come out of such a quiet girl. It was decided then that she would play the part tonight, in replacement of Darla.

Later that night, her performance dazzled the audience. And when she sand her solo part, she captured their hearts.

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging as the sea -<br>but if you can still remember  
>stop and think of me . . .<em>

_Think of all the things_  
><em>we've shared and seen -<em>  
><em>don't think about the way things<em>  
><em>might have been . . .<em>

_Think of me, think of me waking,_  
><em>silent and resigned.<em>  
><em>Imagine me, trying too hard<em>  
><em>to put you from my mind.<em>  
><em>Recall those days<em>  
><em>look back on all those times,<em>  
><em>think of the things we'll never do -<em>  
><em>there will never be a day,<em>  
><em>when I won't think of you . . .<em>

Marlin was sitting up in box five watching the performance. He was dazzled by the unexpected new lead singer that was on stage. She seemed vaguely familiar to him. Then it hit him. She looked like his friend as a child! They did everything together. He soon found himself singing to himself.

_"Can it be? Can it be Dory?"  
><em>

She turned in his direction, spinning slowly. Seeing her face, he recognized her. It was she! It was Dory! He stood up and clapped loudly for her, while annoying the people in the next box. He leaned over, and looked at her dreamily.

_"Long ago… it seems so long ago  
>How young and innocent we were...<br>She may not remember me,  
>but I remember her..."<em>

Dory continued singing sweetly to the audience.

_"Flowers fades,  
>The fruits of summer fade,<br>They have their seasons, so do we  
>but please promise me, that sometimes<br>you will think…_

_Aaaaa… aaaaa… aaaaaaaaa… aaaaa… aaaAAAAaaaa…_

_Of me!"_

Applause and standing ovations were awarded to Dory. She smiled, and curtsied to everyone. She glanced over to where Peach and Deb were and they were both giving her approval smiles. Dory curtsied once more, and made her way off stage.

**Okay, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Angel of Music Little Dory

**Welcome back readers!**

**ILoveRaminKarimloo: Well thank you for encouraging me to do so. :)**

**I don't own Finding Nemo or Phantom of the Opera...**

* * *

><p>Right after the show, reporters and photographers were trying to get in the opera trying to get a glimpse of the new singer. But she wasn't upstairs in the opera house, she was downstairs in the basement area, lighting candles.<p>

In honor of her dad, Dory place a picture of her dad near some candlesticks, so she may light them when she feels alone. But she was far from alone. Whispers could be heard near her.

"Bravo… bravo… bravo…"

The voice startled her, making her burn her hand on one of the fires. She yelped and sucked on the burn. Suddenly remembered that voice.

"Bravo… bravo… bravo…"

She looked about but didn't see anyone. Then she heard Deb's voice coming downstairs.

"Dory… Dory?"

The other voice returned, and called her name hauntingly.

"Dory…"

Just then, Deb appeared from upstairs. She smiled at Dory and came the rest of the way downstairs, singing softly.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding?  
>Really, you were perfect.<br>I only wish I knew your secret.  
>Who is your great tutor?<em>

Dory smiled at her and took her hands.

"I'll confess Deb, I can't seem to remember if I even know who he is. All I remember is, when my dad was on his deathbed, he said he would send the angel of music to me. And after he died, and your mother took me in, I started hearing voices at night when I was alone. Before I knew it, the voice started instructing me on how to sing.

Deb cocked her head at her friend. "Dory, do you believe this… voice is the angel of music?"

"I don't know Deb, all I know is what my dad told me…

_Father once spoke of an angel,  
>I used to dream he'd appear.<br>Now as I sing, I can sense him,  
>And I know he's here!<br>Here in this room he calls me softly,  
>Somewhere inside hiding.<br>Somehow I know he's always with me.  
>He, the unseen genius."<br>_

Deb shook her head at her friend, and started helping her up off the ground.

_"Dory, you must have been dreaming.  
>Stories like this can't come true.<br>Dory, you are talking in riddles,  
>And it's not like you!"<br>_

Dory ignored what her friend was trying to say, but followed her up the stairs.

_"Angel of Music!  
>Guide and guardian,<br>Grant to me your glory…"  
><em>

Deb looked around mystified,

_"Who is this angel  
>This..."<em>

_BOTH_  
><em>"Angel of Music!<em>  
><em>Hide no longer,<em>  
><em>Secret and strange angel…"<em>

Dory's voice started getting shakily as she sang,

_"He's with me, even now…  
><em>

Deb frowned at her, and got nervous when she saw the state of her friend standing before her,

_"Your hands are cold!"  
><em>

Dory looked around nervously,

_"All around me…"_

Deb felt her friends face to see if she had a fever,

_"Your face, Dory, is white."_

Dory looked straight at her friend,

_"It frightens me!"  
><em>

Deb opened up her friends dressing room and led her inside

_"Don't be frightened."_

After getting inside, Deb closed the door and took a quick look around to make sure no 'phantoms' or 'angels' were in the room with them. She looked back at her friend, who was looking at all the flowers she got.

"Dory, are you feeling better now?"

Dory smiled at her friend. "I'm feeling great, why wouldn't I be?"

Deb sighed, relived for once that her friend forgot all about their singing together.

The door opened up and Peach walked in, carrying a single rose with a black bow. She smiled at Dory and handed it to her.

"You have done well. He is very pleased."

Dory carefully took the rose, and looked I over. _How pretty_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marlin made his way through the crowd of people that wanted to see Dory. He knew he just had to see her. Once he reached the front, he found Jacques and Gurgle holding a armful of flowers, and laughing. Gurgle saw him, and waved to him.<p>

"Ah, Vitcome! It looks like we made a nice big discovery with Miss Daae."

Jacques smiled. "May we present her to you, dear Vitcome?"

Marlin shook his head, "No, if you wouldn't mind this one visit I would like to make alone."

He looked at the flowers in Gurgle's hand, and took them. "Uh… thank you."

After he walked away, Jacques shrugged at Gurgle.

"It would appear that they've met before."

Gurgle nodded. "Yes…"

* * *

><p>Marlin made his way to Dory's dressing room. On the way he couldn't think of what to say to her. It's been years since they've seen each other. The last time he saw her, they were both children. Now he's a man, and she's a beautiful woman. What can you say to such a woman?<p>

He reached the door, and thought of the perfect thing to say to her. He opened the door and found her sitting back facing him. He smiled and spoke.

"Little Dory let her mind wander. Little Dory thought: Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes?"

Dory turned startled by the voice, and saw the Vitcome behind her. She suddenly remembered where she saw him from, and smiled.

"Marlin?"

Marlin smiled, realizing she remembered him. "Or of riddles or frocks?"

"Those picnics in the attic…"

"Or of chocolates?"

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North."

"No - what I love best, Dory said, is when I'm asleep in my bed  
><em>and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"<em>

They both sang softly together.

_"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"_

Marlin embraced her in a hug.

"I almost thought you have forgotten me. You used to have such a hard time remembering things."

"I still do, but you're one of the ones who can actually help me remember. Did you hear me sing?"

"Yes I did, you sounded so beautiful. And… in honor of tonight, I would like treat you to supper."

Dory's smile faded. "No Marlin I can't… The angel of music is very strict."

Marlin rolled his eyes, "Then… I shan't keep you out late." He then laughed.

"No, don't mock-"

"I'll get the carriage, two minutes, Little Dory."

Dory stood up quickly. "No! Wait!"

But it was too late… he left.

* * *

><p><strong>One of my favorite scenes from the movie is coming up... :D Please... shower me with reviews *gets out umbrella* okay, I'm ready!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The Phantom of the Opera

**Kind of a shorter chapter, but there are two songs in here :)**

**ILoveRaminKarimloo: Behold... The Phantom of the Opera scene!**

**And you are very welcome. I like your writing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sandra Benson:<strong>

**Wow... thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I'm basing it on the 2004 movie/ Broadway play. I do have the book, but alas, haven't read it. I heard though, it's much different then the movie. I think it has a tragic end to Raoul and Christine. :(**

**I think you will be happy, I used your suggestions :)**

**You could never EVER offend me!**

**Dory's hair is black.**

**And I used to work with horse. Every horse I've seen has black hooves XD lol!**

**Thanks number 1 fan... this goes out to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own POTO or FN... except on DVD. <strong>

* * *

><p>Dory started to get a little worried. What would her tutor think? Could she feel safe going out with her old friend? She tried shaking off these thoughts, and then saw the single rose she received from… she couldn't remember. She felt an eerie feeling inside of her. She wanted to leave the dressing room and be with Marlin. Yes! She could do this.<p>

As she reached the door, the same familiar voice she heard before started singing to her.

"_Insolent boy!  
>This slave of fashion,<br>basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_  
><em>This brave young suitor,<em>  
><em>sharing in my triumph!"<em>

Dory suddenly remembered the voice. It was the voice that her father sent to watch her. She put her thoughts of Marlin aside and sang back to the voice.

_"Angel, I hear you.  
>Speak - I listen . . .<br>stay by my side,  
>guide me.<em>

_Angel, my soul was weak -_  
><em>forgive me . . .<em>  
><em>enter at last,<em>  
><em>Master."<em>

The voice soften up a bit, and sang back.

_"Flattering child, you shall know me,  
>see why in shadow I hide.<em>

_Look at your face in the mirror -_  
><em>I am there inside!"<em>

Dory turned slowly to the mirror, and was suddenly in a trance. Inside of the mirror was a man. But not just any man, he had a light grey mask covering half of his face. His hair was a silky black and he was clothed in black, with a red cape. Dory couldn't help but sing back to him

"_Angel of Music!  
>Guide and guardian!<br>Grant to me your glory._

_Angel of Music!_  
><em>Hide no longer.<em>  
><em>Come to me, strange…<em>  
><em>Angel..."<em>

The man opened up the mirror and spoke hauntingly to her.

_"I am your Angel of Music..._  
><em>Come to me: Angel of Music..."<em>

Marlin returned to Dory's dressing room, excited. He couldn't wait to take Dory out to eat. He had son may things to say and tell her. When he tried to open the door, he found it locked. He then heard Dory singing, and heard… another mans voice singing back to her. Marlin gasped.

_"Who is that voice?  
>Who's in there?"<br>_

Dory reached the man, eyes still shining in a trance.

_"I am your Angel of Music...  
>Come to me: Angel of Music..."<em>

He put out his hand toward hers. She hesitated for a minute, and then took it. He took her through the mirror, and closed it. Just then, Marlin was able to break down the door. He looked around nervously. Where could she be? Who was in here?

_"Dory… Angel!"_

* * *

><p>Dory felt as though as she was in another world. Who would have known what was hiding behind the operas walls? Or in this case, WHO was hiding behind the operas walls? The rumors are proved true. She knew that this man was her secret teacher. She also knew that he was... the Phantom of the Opera.<p>

The Phantom was leading her down the stairs, never letting go of her hand. He looked back at her, occasionally. She finally got the courage to tell him that she knew who he was.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came.<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name.  
>And do I dream again for now I find…<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
>Inside my mind!"<em>

The Phantom grinned. He had her where he wanted her. He led her around a corner, where an awaiting white horse waited. He helped her up on it, and lead them both down a creepy hallway. He then returned her song, with his.

_"Sing once again with me,  
>Our strange duet…<br>My power over you grows stronger yet.  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind…<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
>Inside your mind!<em>

After getting off the horse, he helped her into what looked like, a handmade boat. She settled down, and he took a long stick and started to steer them. Dory continued with the song.

_"Those who have seen your face,_  
><em>Draw back in fear…<em>  
><em>I am the mask you wear."<em>

The Phantom returned the statement she made

_"It's me they hear..."_

The song led to a duet, that sent chills down Dory's spine.

_"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined!  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there…<br>Inside my/your mind!"_

They were nearing the end of the underground river. The Phantom let his voice rise up higher, as he sang.

_"In all your fantasies, you always knew…_  
><em>that man and mystery . . ."<em>

Dory nodded, finishing his sentence.

_"…were both in you."  
><em>

Both of their voices combined again.

_"__And in this labyrinth,  
>where night is blind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera!  
>is therehere inside your/my mind."_

After they reached the end of the river, he helped her out of the boat and made his way over to an organ. He played a note, and looked right at her.

_"Sing, my Angel of Music!"_

Dory took a deep breath, concentrating on the notes he was playing.

_"He's there,  
>the Phantom of the Opera . . .<br>Aaaaaaaa…"_

The Phantom kept on hitting the notes higher, and higher. Dory kept hitting them with ease.

"_Aaaaaaaa…."_

The Phantom cried out to her.

_"Sing, Sing…_  
><em>Sing for me!<em>  
><em>Sing, my Angel of music!<em>  
><em>Sing for me!"<em>

Dory hit the highest note, strong and clear.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite part in the movie! That last high note! Even better as the Broadway play. Anyways... please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Music of the Night

**Yay for another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>sandra benson: Thank you so much for your reviews! I don't mind them at all, the more I get, the faster I write. XD<strong>

**I imagine Dory with long straight hair.**

**I never owned a horse, but I did used to ride.**

**And you are not irritating me. I'm glad you like my stories XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I don't own POTO or FN<strong>

* * *

><p>The Phantom walked away from the organ dramatically, tripped over his cape and fell down the stairs. He let out silent curses under his breath, and ripped off the cape. He then looked at Dory, who still had a dumbfound look on her face. He sang loud and clear to her to get her attention.<p>

"_I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne…_

_To this kingdom,_

_Where all must pay homage to music…_

_Music…_

_You have come here!_

_For on purpose,_

_And one alone…_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me,_

_To serve me, to sing,_

_For my music…_

_My music…"_

She continued to gaze at him, wondering if she was dreaming. He smiled and continued.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses."  
><em>

Dory followed him, continuing to watch his every move.

_"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor.  
>Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day.  
>Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…<br>And listen to the music of the night!_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_  
><em>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before…<em>  
><em>Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!<em>  
><em>And you'll live as you've never lived before…"<em>

Dory closed her eyes as he sang, and reopened them to find him walking closer to her.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._  
><em>Hear it, feel it secretly posses you.<em>  
><em>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,<em>

_In this darkness that you know you, cannot find…  
>The darkness of the music of the night…<em>

_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world!_  
><em>Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!<em>  
><em>Let your soul take you where you long to be…<em>  
><em>Only then can you belong to me…"<em>

He finally reached her and took her in his arms. He stroked her arms and starting singing in her ear. She reached up to his face and stroked him gently as well.

_"Floating, folding, sweet intoxication._  
><em>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation<em>  
><em>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,<em>

_To the power of the music that I write...  
>The power of the music of the night!"<em>

He took her hand and led her to a covered manikin. He uncovered it, and revealed a manikin that looked exactly like Dory. She got creeped out and tried to run. But she tripped on her lovely blue robe, and knocked herself out. The Phantom groaned, and picked her up off the floor. He laid her on a fancy bed, shaped like a… well a bed. He stroked her hair, and noticed a lump forming on her head. He kissed it lightly. 

_"You alone can make my song take flight…_  
><em>Help me make the music of the niiiiiiiiiiiiight."<em>

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, the backstage man Bubbles was teasing all the chorus women about the Phantom of the Opera. They shrieked with both terror and delight as he went on growling and blowing bubbles that shaped into anything related to the Phantom.<p>

He blew a bubble into a shape of a mask.

"_Like yellow parchment is his skin ...  
>A great black hole served as the nose that never grew ...<br>You must be always on your guard,  
>Or he will catch you with his magical lasso"!<br>_

He blew another bubble that looked like a noose. It floated over to a random girl and she shrieked.

"Oh my…"

Peach walked in and was displeased in seeing this. She took out a needle and popped the noose. Everyone went silent. She looked at all the guilty faces and spoke out.

_Those who speak of what they know find,  
>Too late, that prudent silence is wise.<br>Bubbles Buquet, hold your tongue –_

She breaks his bubble wand and looks warningly at everyone.

_"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"_

All the girls gasped, while Bubbles started to whine.

"My bubbles…"

* * *

><p>Back downstairs, Dory wakes up to hear some sort of a tune playing. It sounded like it's coming from a music box of some sort. She gasped, and sat straight up. Where was she? This doesn't look familiar? What happened last night?<p>

She stood up and tried to collect her thoughts. Some of them were returning.

"_I remember there was mist…  
>swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.<br>There were candles all around,  
>and on the lake there was a boat,<br>and in the boat there was a man…_

She turned to see the Phantom at his organ, looking straight at her. He turned away and continued whatever he was doing. Dory got curious, and made her way over to him.

_"Who was that shape in the shadows?_  
><em>Whose is the face in the mask?"<em>

She carefully stroked his face, making him groan with delight. She slowly and carefully touched his mask and whisked it off him. Before she could get a look look, Phantom growled and pushed her down.

_"Damn you!_  
><em>You little prying Pandora!<em>  
><em>You little demon…<em>  
><em>Is this what you wanted to see?"<em>

When he showed her his face, she turned away scared. He got angrier and started pushing things, and smashing them.

_Curse you!  
>You little lying Delilah!<br>You little viper  
>Now you cannot ever be free!<br>Damn you...  
>Curse you..."<em>

He collapsed on the floor, using his right hand to cover his right part of his face. He looked at her, still angry.

_"Stranger than you dreamt it?_  
><em>Can you even dare to look…<em>  
><em>or bare to think of me:<em>  
><em>this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,<em>  
><em>but secretly yearns for heaven,<em>  
><em>secretly... secretly...<em>  
><em>Dory..."<em>

He started getting that feeling he had for her since he first saw her, and started crawling over to her. He looked like an animal, coming in for the kill towards her. She backed off, as he got closer.

_"Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see,_  
><em>to find the man behind the monster:<em>  
><em>this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast,<em>  
><em>but secretly dreams of beauty,<em>  
><em>secretly... secretly...<em>  
><em>Oh, Dory...<em>

He stopped moving towards her, and grew sad. Hearing how cruel the world could be to this man, she had compassion for him. She grabbed his mask and shyly handed it to him. He looked at her gratefully and took it. He placed back on the part of his disformed face and stood up. He then helped her up, and took her arm roughly.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you…"

* * *

><p><strong>This last part creeped me out during the play. The Phantom LITERALLY, crawled over to her... anyway, please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Notes Prima Donna

**This is a looooonger chapter! I had to base it all on Notes and Prima Donna.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveRaminKarimloo: I know right! The bubble wand was a perfect touch! *ugh* that's right... school. Makes me even more glad that I'm done with school!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sandra benson: Sorry about the lyrics thing... you know what I discovered tho? The lyrics for the movie and the play are somewhat different in some places. So the lyrics I looked up were either different, or mistyped. Thanks for your input!<strong>

**I finished up school a couple years ago *does a happy dance* but I do have work, but hopefully it won't interfere with my updating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own POTO or FN...<strong>

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, Jacques was reading the paper. It had front-page news about the opera houses new 'mystery singer'. No one has ever heard of Miss Daae until last night. Jacques lowered the paper down, and twirled his long skinny mustache.<p>

"_"Mystery after gala night," it says, "mystery of sopranos flight".  
>"Mystified," all the papers say, "We are mystified. We suspect foul play!"<br>Bad news on soprano scene  
>First Darla, now Dory.<br>Still at least the seats get sold,  
>Gossip's worth its weight in gold.<br>_

_What a way to run a business…  
>Spare me these unending trials.<br>Half your cast disappears,  
>But the crowd still cheers!<br>Opera!  
>To hell with Gluck and Handel<br>Have a scandal that'll pack them in the aisles!"_

Gurgle burst in with a note in his hand. He was just as nervous as usual, but he also looked pretty angry about something.

_"Damnable!  
>Will they all walk out?<br>This is damnable!"_

Jacques sighed, and tried to calm his friend down.

_"Gurgle please don't shout.  
>It's publicity and the take is vast!<br>Free publicity…"  
><em>

Gurgle snapped back at him.

_"But we have no cast!"_

Jacques held up a letter.

"Gurgle have you seen the queue?  
>Ah, it seems you've got one too…"<p>

Gurgle opened up the broken sealed letter and read it out loud.

_"Dear Gurgle what a charming gala,  
>Dory was in a word sublime…<br>We were hardly bereft when Darla left!  
>On that note: The diva's a disaster,<br>Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?"_

Jacques scoffed at the letter, and opened up his to read.

_"Dear Jacques just a brief reminder;_  
><em>My salary has not been paid!<em>  
><em>Send it care of the ghost,<em>  
><em>By return of post…<em>  
><em>P.T.O No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"<em>

Both men shook their heads, like it was a joke.

_(Both)_

"_Who would have the gall to send this?  
>Someone with a puerile brain.<br>These are both signed O.G.  
>Who the hell is he?<br>Opera Ghost!"_

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"It is nothing short of shocking!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"He is mocking our position!"<em>

_(Jaques)_  
><em>"In addition he wants money…"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"What a funny apparition…"<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>"To expect a large retainer.<em>  
><em>Nothing plainer,<em>  
><em>He is clearly quite insane!"<em>

They heard the doors burst open. Marlin rode inside on his horse and leaped off gracefully. He saw the men upstairs and made his way up.

_"Where is she?" _he asked._  
><em>

Gurgle looked confused.

"_You mean Darla?"_

Marlin shook his head angrily. _  
><em>

"_I mean Miss Daae.  
>Where is she?"<br>_

Jacques looked a bit offended.

_"Well how should we know?"_

Marlin was ready to strangle the men's throats, but he refrained.

_"I want an answer!_  
><em>I take it that you sent me this note."<em>

Gurgle shook his head.

_"What all this nonsense?  
>Of course not!"<br>_

Jacques held his hands up in defense.

_"Don't look at us!"_

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"She's not with you then?"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"Of course not!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"We're in the dark!"<em>

Marlin took out a letter from his pocket.

"Monsieur don't argue…  
>Isn't this the letter you wrote?"<p>

_(Jacques)  
>"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?<br>Ugh...Written!"  
><em>

Gurgle took the letter and read it out loud.

_"Do not fear for Miss Daae.  
>The Angel of Music has her under his wing…<br>Make no attempt to see her again."_

Marlin looked at them both, puzzled.

_"If you didn't write it then who did?"  
><em>

All of a sudden, Darla and Bloat burst in and trop upstairs.

_"Where is he?" _Darla practically shouted._  
><em>

Gurgle smiled at her.

_"Ah, welcome back!"  
><em>

Bloat and Darla yelled to them in unison.

_"Your precious patron…  
>Where is he?"<em>

Marlin rubbed the bridge of his nose, and stepped forward.

"What is it now?"

Darla waved another note in his face.

_"I have your letter!  
>A letter that which I rather resent!"<br>_

Jacques looked at Marlin shocked.

_"And did you send it?"  
><em>

Marlin looked offended now.

_"Of course not!"_

Gurgle crossed his arms.

_"As if he would…"_

Bloat and Darla surrounded Marlin like vultures

_"You didn't send it?"  
><em>

Marlin repeated what he said

_"Of course not!"  
><em>

Jacques threw his hands up in exasperation.

_"What going on?"_

Darla looked like he was ready to slap Marlin.

_"You dare to tell me…  
>That this is not the letter you sent?"<em>

Marlin took the letter from her shaking hand.

_"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_  
><em>Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.<em>  
><em>Dory Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight.<em>  
><em>Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."<em>

Everyone gasped to hear that. Both Jacques and Gurgle looked at each other with disturbed looks.

_(Both)  
>"Far too many notes for my taste!<br>And most of them about Dory!  
>All we've heard since we came,<br>Is Miss Daae's name!  
><em>

Peach now walked upstairs with her daughter, Deb.

_"Miss Daae has returned…"  
><em>

Jacques looked like he could care less.

_"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned!"  
><em>

Gurgle on the other hand, was curious.

_"Where precisely is she now?"  
><em>

Peach looked undisturbed with the two men's tone.

_"I thought it best she was alone…"_

Deb stepped up and answered the rest.

"She needed rest…"

Marlin looked relieved and concerned.

_"May I see her?"  
><em>

Peach raised her hand up and shook her hand.

_"No monsieur she will see no one."_

Darla and Bloat broke in on the conversation.

_"Will she sing?  
>Will she sing?"<br>_

Peach sighed, and took a note out of her pocket.

_"Here I have a note."_

Everyone except Deb lunged towards Peach.

"Let me see it!"

Peach handed the letter to Jacques.

_"Please…_  
><em>Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature,<em>

_Detailing how my Opera House is to be run.  
>You have ignored my orders...<br>_

The Phantoms voice seemed to be intercepting with Jacques

_"...I shall give you one last chance!  
>Dory Daae has returned to you.<br>And I am anxious her career should progress…  
>In the new production of Il Muto,<br>You will therefore cast Darla… as the pageboy!  
>And put Miss Daae in the role of Countess.<br>The role, which Miss Daae plays, calls for charm and appeal.  
>The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word; ideal.<br>_

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me!  
>Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur<br>I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,  
>O.G"<p>

Darla threw up her hands in disgust.

_"Dory!"  
><em>

Gurgle put his head in his hands frustrated.

_"Whatever next?"_

Bloat and Darla yelled out, appalled.

_"It's all a ploy to help Dory."_

Jacques tore up the note, and discarded it.

_"This is insane!"  
><em>

Darla pointed an accusing finger at Marlin.

_"I know who sent this…  
>The Viscount, her lover!"<br>_

Marlin rolled his eyes, not amused.

_"Indeed, can you believe this?"  
><em>

Jacques tried to calm the diva down.

_"Signora!"  
><em>

Darla tried to block out their words.

_"O tradori! O mentitori!"_

Gurgle jumped in to help Jacques.

_"This is a joke…"_

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"This changes nothing! Signora!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"You are our star!"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"And always will be!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_

"_Signora!"  
><em>

_(Jacques)  
>"The man is mad!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"We don't take orders!"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"Miss Daae will be playing the page boy!<em>  
><em>The silent role…"<em>

_(BOTH)_  
><em>Carlotta will be playing the lead<em>

Darla was still unconvinced.

_"It's useless trying to appease me!"  
><em>

Bloat tried to help the two-naïve owners.

_"Appease her!"_

_(Darla)_  
><em>"You're only saying this to please me!"<em>

_(Bloat)_  
><em>"Please her!"<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>Lasciatemi morire!<em>  
><em>O padre mio!<em>  
><em>Dio!<em>

Peach held up her hand warningly to the owners.

_"Who scorns his word, beware to those…"_

_(Darla)_  
><em>"You have reviled me!"<em>

_(Peach)_  
><em>"The angel sees, the angel knows!"<em>

Marlin was still deep in thought about Dory.

_"Why did Dory fly from my arms?"_

_(Darla)_  
><em>"You have rebuked me!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"Signora, pardon us!"<em>

_(Darla)_  
><em>"You have replaced me!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jaques)_  
><em>"Please Signora we beseech you!"<em>

Peach was getting worried about the way the two owners were handling the situation.

_"This hour shall see your darkest fears!"  
><em>

Marlin left the room and stood against the doorway.

_"I must see her!"  
><em>

Darla and Bloat were still unconvinced with Gurgle and Jacques.

_"Abbandonata!  
>Deseredata!<br>O, sventurata!"_

_(Peach)_  
><em>"The angel sees, the angel hears!"<em>

_(Marlin)_

_"Where did she go?"_

_(Darla and Bloat)_  
><em>"Abbandonata!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"Signora sing for us!"<em>

_(Darla and Bloat)_  
><em>"Disgraziata!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"Don't be a martyr!"<em>

_(All)_  
><em>"What new surprises lie in store?"<em>

Everyone took a deep breath, and started to wonder why they all just sang their entire conversation. Darla, still unconvinced, had her nose high up in the air, determined to get what she wanted. Jacques and Gurgle tried one more time to gain her trust.

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"Your public needs you…"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>We need you too!"<em>

Darla puffed out her chest, and snarled.

_"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ingénue?"_

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"Signora no! The World wants you…<em>  
><em>Prima Donna first lady of the stage!<em>  
><em>Your devotees are on their knees to implore you…"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"Think of how they all adore you!"<em>

_(Both)  
>"Prima donna enchant us once again!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"Think of your muse…"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"And all your queues 'round the theatre!"<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>"Can you deny us the triumph in store?"<em>

_(Gurgle, Jacques and Bloat)  
>"Sing Prima Donna once more!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"Dory spoke of an angel…"<em>

Darla finally smiled and sang out strong.

_"Prima Donna your song shall live again!"_

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"Think of your public!"<em>

_(Darla)_  
><em>"You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!"<em>

Peach groaned and turned to her daughter and Marlin.

_"She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music!"_

Gurgle and Jacques paid no mind to the older woman. They had Darla where they needed her, and that's all that mattered.

_(Both)_

"_Those who hear you liken you to an angel."_

_(Darla)_  
><em>"Think of the cry of undying support!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"We get our Opera…"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"She gets her limelight…"<em>

_(Darla)_  
><em>"Follow where the lime light leads you!"<em>

_(Deb)_

_"Is this ghost,_

"_An angel or a madman?"_

_(Marlin)_

"…_Angel or madman?"_

_(Gurgle and Jacques)  
>"Leading ladies are a trial."<em>

_(Darla)_  
><em>"Prima Donna your song shall never die!<em>  
><em>You'll sing again and to unending ovation!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"Order, warnings lunatic demands!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jacques)  
>"Tears… oaths…<em>

_Lunatic demands,_

_Are regular occurrences!"  
><em>

_(Darla)  
>"Think how you'll sing in that final encore!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"Sing Prima Donna once more!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"I must see these demands are rejected!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve<em>  
><em>A chorus girl whose gone and slept with the patron?<em>  
><em>Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!<em>  
><em>Although he may demur, he must have been with her!"<em>

_(Darla)_  
><em>"Fortunata!<em>  
><em>Non ancor abbandonata!"<em>

_(Gurgle and Jacques)_  
><em>"You'd never get away with all this in a play,<em>  
><em>but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue.<em>  
><em>It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"<em>

_Dory emerges from nowhere and stands next to Deb_

_(Dory and Deb)_  
><em>For if his curse is on this Opera…<em>

_(All)_  
><em>"Prima Donna the world is at your feet!<em>  
><em>A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!<em>  
><em>Light up the stage,<em>

_With that age-old rapport!_

_Sing Prima Donna  
>Once more!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I wrote this yesterday...It was quite a bit to fix up... anyway, please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 He Makes Me Laugh

**As I was preparing this, Phantom of the Opera is on! My favorite scene too... The Phaaaaaantom of the Opera is there...**

**ILoveRaminKairimloo: I know! I forgot all about that! Oh well... he's done his part. And... I look up the lyrics online, copy paste on word, then I sort through it all, add my touches, italic the songs, change any names and check it over... it's still a lot without having to type it all out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTO or FN...**

* * *

><p>Later that night, the opera house was filled up with an awaiting audience. Everyone backstage was preparing for the play they had to put on that night. Dory put on the thick pants she had to wear, and started waddling around, trying to get used to wearing them.<p>

Jacques and Gurgle were heading to their seats, when they saw Marlin heading to the empty box that the Phantom wanted for himself. Jacques gasped.

"Sir where are you headed?"

Marlin turned and faced the owners.

"If you don't mind gentlemen, I'll be taking my seat in box five.

"Is that a wise decision?" asked Gurgle.

"Why my dear friend, there seems to be no other seats! Now excuse me…"

After the three men were seated, Crush tapped his stick on the stand and started the show. Deb was in a maid's outfit flittering around. The first actor and actress came out wearing really colorful clothing._  
><em>

_(Actress)_

"_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"  
><em>

_(Actor)_

"_His Lordship, sure, would die of shock!  
>His Lordship is a laughing-stock!"<br>_

_(Actress)_

"_Should he suspect her, please protect her!"  
><em>

_(Both)_

"_Shame! Shame! Shame!  
>This faithless lady's bound for HADES!<br>Shame! Shame! Shame!"  
><em>

The curtain opened more showing Darla and Dory on the bed. Darla was in some sort of a porcelain doll outfit, and Dory was in a maid outfit. Darla stood from the bed and turned to Dory.

_(Darla)_

"_Serafimo - your disguise is perfect."  
><em>

There was a 'knock knock' sound.

_(Darla)_

"_Why who can this be?"  
><em>

Bloat was let in the room by Deb. He played the husband in the play. He greeted Darla warmly.

_(Bloat)_

"_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband."  
><em>

He slightly smacked Deb's rear, making her go 'whoa' and the audience starts to laugh. Bloat then notices the new maid, and makes his way over to her.

_(Bloat)_

"_My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,  
>And must leave you with your new maid."<em>

He speaks aside to the audience.

_(Bloat)_

"_Though I'd happily take the maid with me."  
><em>

Everyone laughs, and Darla also turns to the audience.

_(Darla)_

"_The old fool's leaving!"  
><em>

_(Bloat) aside_

"_I suspect my young bride is untrue to me._

_I shall not leave,_

_But shall hide over there to observe her."_

He turns back to Darla and bows.

_(Bloat)_

"_Addio!"_

_(Darla)_

"_Addio!"_

_(Both)_

"_Addio!"_

Bloat pretends to leave, and hides behind the curtain. Darla goes over to Dory and tears off her skirt to reveal manly breeches.

_(Darla)_

"_Serafimo - away with this pretense!  
>You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"<br>_

They pretend to kiss behind the large fan Darla is carrying. Dory starts walking around in silence, as Darla starts to sing.

_(Darla)_

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
>Haha, hahahahahahohohoho.<br>Time I tried to get a better half!"  
><em>

The two other actors standing around joined in with Darla's mocking.

_(Darla and chorus)_

"_Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
>Hoho, Hohohohohohohoho!<br>If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"_

All of a sudden, the Phantoms voice could be heard above them.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Everyone, including the audience gasped. He was standing up above on the ceiling, staring the two owners down. Deb made her way over to Dory, and tugged her arm.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera..."

Dory just nodded. "He seems nice…"

Darla snapped her fan over Dory's head and sneered.

"Your part is silent, little toad!"

The Phantom turned to Darla and spoke.

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..."

Darla goes over and gets more throat spray to clear her voice. She tells Crush to start at the opening scene.

_(Darla)_  
><em>Serafimo, away with this pretense!<br>You cannot speak, but kiss me in my graaaw!"_

Everyone gasped, and the audience broke out in laughter. The Phantoms snigger could be heard as well. Crush tried to get the music group to keep going.

"Dudes, dudes lets keep going man."

The music picks up again, and Darla nervously starts out singing again.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
>Hahahahaha!<em>

_Haha… Graaw… Nerooo Agggg!"_

Everyonein the audience bursts out laughing. The Phantoms voice rings out above it all though.

"Ha ha ha! Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

The chandelier started flickering on and off and shaking dangerously. By now Gurgle and Jacques made their way on stage and orders the curtains to be closed. Jacques speaks out, while still eyeing the chandelier that finally stopped flickering and moving.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Dory Daae!

Cheers and claps follow, as Gurgle concluded the announcement.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera."

Crush looked up confused.

"Uh…"

Gurgle motioned on.

"Act three, turn to act three!"

After Crush and the orchestra got situated, the ballet started up. Everyone rushed clumsily unto the stage, and started dancing around.

Backstage, Peach was helping Dory get ready. Dory looked really unsure about all of this. Peach took note of it, and showed her a familiar single red rose with a black ribbon. She took the rose, and sighed. She knew her duty, whether she wanted to or not, she had to sing the part… for him.

Back on stage, there was a commotion above. Shadows were moving around violently. Deb took note of it, but continued dancing. Things seemed to get better until…

_SWOOSH! THUMP!_

Deb came face to face with Bubbles, who had a rope hanging around his neck. He was kicking violently then went limp. Deb screamed, and fainted. The rest of the cast started screaming, and running in different directions. The audience didn't look sure if it was part of the show, or if this man was really dead. Marlin knew though, he was already on stage looking for Dory.

She and Peach came out right away when they heard the screams. Dory started shaking seeing Bubbles just hang there helplessly. She started crying out.

"Marlin… Marlin!"

Marlin found her and embraced her. He then took her hand and tried leading her away.

"Dory come with me…"

Dory held back and shook her head.

"No… to the roof. We'll be safe there."

They both hurry off the stage, as Gurgle and Jacques hurry onstage. Jacques shouts out to the scared audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats.  
>Do not panic.<br>It was an accident ... simply an accident!"

Gurgle all of a sudden gulps, and runs offstage to hurl.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yay! Almost the end of Act I... Please review, review, REVIEW! XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 All I Ask Of You

**And now, the moment we've been waiting for... I give you, the finale for Act one!**

* * *

><p><strong>EpicBird: I know, that is why he is perfect for Gill :) Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveRaminKarimloo: Thank you, and yeah I'm leaning toward both I guess. I'll make the chandelier fall at the end, because it makes more sense to me then making it fall halfway through, right? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sandra benson: Okay thank you! And I'm working on more chapters for my stories. It's hard to decide which to update when.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own POTO or FN...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dory led Marlin upstairs, so they could reach the rooftop. Marlin was gasping for air, trying to keep up with her. How can she move so fast in that dress?<p>

"_Why have you brought me here?" _

_(Dory)  
>"…Can't go back there!"<br>_

He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back down.

_"We must return!"  
><em>

Dory whisked her hand away, and continued upward.

_"He'll kill you!  
>His eyes will find us there!"<em>

(Marlin)  
>"Dory, don't say that."<p>

_(DORY)  
>"Those eyes that burn!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"Don't even think it!"<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"And if he has to kill a thousand men!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"Forget this waking nightmare..."<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"The Phantom of the Opera will kill..."<em>

She stopped to take a breather, so he took this chance to try and talk some sense into her. He took her arm, and looked into her eyes.

_"This phantom is a fable  
>Believe me…"<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"...and kill again!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"There is no Phantom of the Opera!"<em>

Dory yanked her arm away, and climbed the stairway back up. Marlin groaned, and followed her up.

(BOTH)

"_Who is this man..."_

_(Dory)_  
><em>"...who hunts to kill?"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"...this mask of death?"<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"I can't escape from him..."<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"Whose is this voice you hear..."<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"...I never will!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"...with every breath?"<em>

They reached the winding stairs, and climbed up, and up, and up, and…

_(BOTH)_  
><em>"And in this labyrinth,<em>  
><em>Where night is blind!<em>  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera is herethere_  
><em>inside myyour mind..."_

After finally reached the roof, Dory took a few strides into the snow, regretting not wearing any shoes or appropriate outdoor wear. She played around with the dreaded single red rose that was given to her by… him. Marlin shut the door and sighed before turning to Dory.

_"There is no Phantom of the Opera..."  
><em>

Dory turned and faced him. Terror was written all over her face as she sang.

_"Marlin, I've been there,  
>To his world of unending night!<br>To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...  
>Darkness...<br>_

_Marlin, I've seen him!  
>Can I ever forget that sight?<br>Can I ever escape from that face?  
>So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face<br>In that darkness...  
>Darkness..."<br>_

Marlin could see her pain and horror, quickly turn to love and care. She turned away from Marlin, still fiddling with the flower.

"_But his voice filled my spirit,  
>With a strange, sweet sound...<br>In that night there was music in my mind...  
>And through music my soul began to soar!<br>And I heard as I'd never heard before..."_

Marlin knew he was losing her. He needed her to see the reality of everything.

_"What you heard was a dream and nothing more..."_

She looked back at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

_"Yet in his eyes,_  
><em>All the sadness of the world.<em>

_Those pleading eyes,  
>that both threaten and adore…"<br>_

Marlin took a few strides toward her.

_"Dory…_

_Dory…"  
><em>

A distant, haunting voice repeated her name.

_"Dory..."_

Hearing the voice utter her name sent chills down her spine. She was suddenly afraid again.

"_What was that?"_

Marlin heard her, but didn't answer. Right then and there, he realized he was smitten with the woman standing in front of him. These nightmares… this voice in her head has made her afraid of life, and he wasn't going to let her live her life like that anymore.

He walked up to her, and could almost hear a faint melody in his ears. He embraced her tightly, and turned her around so she was facing him. Her fear quickly turned into passion. He took her hand and led her away from the spot where she was made afraid.

She followed him, and didn't even notice the rose slip through her fingers and unto the snow. Marlin brought her close, and sang.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears.<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you.  
>My words will warm and calm you…<br>Let me be your freedom,  
>Let daylight dry your tears.<br>I'm here with you, beside you,  
>To guard you and to guide you..."<em>

Hearing these words coming out of his mouth, made her forget the Phantom. All she could think about now was what Marlin was trying to tell her. That he'd be there, no matter what…

_"Say you love me every waking moment,_  
><em>Turn my head with talk of summertime...<em>  
><em>Say you need me with you now and always...<em>  
><em>Promise me that all you say is true.<em>  
><em>That's all I ask of you…"<em>

Marlin pulled her into a tight hug again.

_"Let me be your shelter,  
>Let me be your light!<br>You're safe, No one will find you.  
>Your fears are far behind you..."<em>

She remembered once again, the horrors she had witnessed that night. She turned away from Marlin for a moment, then turned back with hopeful feelings.

_"All I want is freedom,_  
><em>A world with no more night…<em>  
><em>And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."<em>

Marlin smiled and took her hands.

_"Then say you'll share with me…  
>One love, one lifetime!<br>Let me lead you from your solitude.  
>Say you need me with you here, beside you...<br>Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
>Dory, that's all I ask of you..."<em>

She felt him pull her close from behind. She took his arm that was stroking her neck, and pulled it around her waist.

_"Say you'll share with me one love; one lifetime..._  
><em>say the word and I will follow you..."<em>

They faced each other, and sang in unison.

_"Share each day with me,_  
><em>Each night, each morning..."<em>

Dory blushed, seeing him so close to her.

_"Say you love me..."  
><em>

Marlin put his hand up by her neck, and nodded.

_"You know I do..."_

_(BOTH)_  
><em>Love me - that's all I ask of you!<em>

They closed the distance between them, and shared their first kiss together. They fell into it naturally, and never wanted to part. Marlin picked her up and twirled her around in the snow. Dory giggled gleefully, and shared another kiss with him when he put her down. When they parted once more, they both smiled wide and finished their duet, strong and together.

_"Anywhere you go let me go too…  
>Love me - that's all I ask of you..."<em>

They shared another kiss, but this time it was cut short by Dory.

"_I must go…_

_They're wonder where I am._

_Come with me, Marlin."_

Marlin followed her dreamily.

"_Dory I love you!"_

She smiled and took his hands, leading him back inside.

"_Order your fine horses,_

_Be with them at the door!"_

_(Marlin)_

_And soon, you'll be beside me._

_(Dory)_

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me…"_

After they left through the door, the Phantom came out from behind a statue. He was there, watching this ordeal the whole time. He picked up the neglected rose, and started letting his emotions take over.

"_I gave you my music…_

_Made your song take wing.  
>And now how you've repaid me,<br>Denied me and betrayed me.  
>He was bound to love you!<br>When he heard you sing…  
>Dory..."<em>

The Phantom felt tears forming in his eyes. His beloved Dory has forgotten him; after all he's done for her… she has forsaken him and his song. He suddenly heard that cursed song coming from the two voices that fell in love right in front of him.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._  
><em>Say the word and I will follow you…<em>  
><em>Share each day with me,<em>  
><em>Each night, each morning...<em>

Each note of that song made the Phantom grow more and more angry. He ended up crushing the rose in his hand. He started breathing heavily, and even felt a snarl escape his mouth. He went over to the edge of the roof, and nearly screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"You will curse the day you did not do…_  
><em>All that the Phantom asked of yooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"<em>

~End of Act One~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay intermission time! Everyone, please take this time to refill your pop corn, use the bathroom, or whatever you need to do... Oh, and please review so we can continue the story! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Act Two  Masquerade

**Welcome to act two! I would've posted up Sunday but I had no internet... or cable... thanks to hurricane Irene! Hope everyone else who had to go through it is alright.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveRaminKaminloo: I know, I love the pairing too... I almost cried watching POTO for the first time. Hopefully I brought the character's personalities out better in this chapter... It was harder for that in chapter nine. And don't worry about being wired with me... I'm wired too. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sandra benson: Yes, I'll keep your secret. I don't like it either, but what are you going to do right? Everyone dies eventually.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie343: You haven't seen the movie yet? You should, it's really good! And I think I've heard Barbara Streisands version. I like the movie version a lot, and then there's the original casting from London, Sarah Brightman and Claire Moore... Thanks for reviewing, and I'm waiting with anticipation for your update... and hopefully the prequel! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own POTO or FN...<strong>

* * *

><p>~ Act Two Scene One ~<p>

Three months of peace have gone by for the opera house. The mysterious Phantom seems to have disappeared and best of all, every seat has been sold out for those months. Now it was time to celebrate the New Year. The opera houses owners, Jacques and Gurgle have decided to throw a splendid masquerade ball in honor of the peace and success.

Everyone came dressed all fancy like, and each had a mask to either wear or hold up to cover their faces. Everyone had a hard time telling who is who, but that's that fun part of a masquerade ball, right?

Jacques came walking in looking around for his friend. He was dressed in maroon with a navy blue mask on. He found Gurgle, who was wearing a purple costume of what looked like, a fish. His facemask covered almost every inch of his face.

Gurgle recognized Jacques right away. He went over and shook his hand laughing.

"Ah Monsieur Jacques!"

"Monsieur Gurgle! Ha ha!"

They started walking into the opera house. Jacques started beaming at the grand ball they were about to enter into.

"_Dear Gurgle what a splendid party!"_

Gurgle smiled and nodded,

"_The prologue to a bright new year!"_

_(Jacques)_

_Quite a night,_

_I'm impressed!"_

_(Gurgle)_

"_Well one does ones best…"_

They grab a glass of champagne and 'clink' glasses.

_(Both)_

"_Here's to us!"_

_(Jacques)_

_I must say all the same,_

_That it's a shame,_

_That 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!"_

They step inside and get swept away with the celebration inside. Anyone who was anyone was here at this party. All dressed in different colors, all masked. Somehow everyone was on the same page about this party, and decided to sing about it.

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face,_

_So the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around-_

_There's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve…_

_Splash of puce…_

_Fool and king…_

_Ghoul and goose…_

_Green and black…_

_Queen and priest…_

_Trace of rouge…_

_Face of beast…_

_Faces…_

_Take your turn, take a ride,_

_On the merry-go-round…_

_In an inhuman race…_

_Eye of gold…_

_Thigh of blue…_

_True is false…_

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip…_

_Swirl of gown…_

_Ace of hearts…_

_Face of clown…_

_Faces…_

_Drink it in, drink it up,_

_Till you've drowned in the light…_

_In the sound…"_

Marlin and Dory arrive and get into the action.

_(Both)_

"_But who can name the face?"_

Dory had a short blue dress on, with yellow sleeves and yellow gloves. Her mask was blue with yellow feathers on the top. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun and she had some sparkly clips to hold it up. She looked gorgeous.

Marlin came in a suit that was navy blue, with a shirt that was orange. His hair was smoothed back and he even had a sword on his left hip. He looked handsome.

_(All)_

"_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_Spinning reds…_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill-_

_Let the spectacle astound you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances,_

_Turning heads…_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare,_

_At the sea of smiles,_

_Around You!_

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows,_

_Breathing lies…_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool any friend,_

_Who ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs,_

_Peering eyes…_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide-_

_But a face will,_

_Still pursue you!"_

The entire chorus begins dancing around to the music. Gurgle and Jacques soon find Peach, Deb, Bloat and Darla all decked out, holding up their masks to try and protect their identity to everyone else.

_(Peach)_

"_What a night!"_

_(Deb)_

"_What a crowd!"_

_(Gurgle)_

"_Makes you glad!"_

_(Jacques)_

"_Makes you proud!_

_All the crème,_

_De la crème!"_

_(Darla)_

"_Watching us, watching them!"_

_(Peach/Deb)_

"_And all our fears,_

_Are in the past!"_

_(Gurgle)_

"_Six months…"_

_(Bloat)_

"_Of relief!"_

_(Darla)_

"_Of delight!"_

_(Gurgle/Jacques)_

"_Of Elysian peace!"_

_(Peach/Deb)_

"_And we can breathe at last!"_

_(Darla)_

"_No more notes!"_

_(Bloat)_

"_No more ghost!"_

_(Peach)_

"_Here's a health!"_

_(Gurgle)_

"_Here's a toast,_

_To a prosperous year!"_

_(Jacques)_

"_To our friends,_

_Who are here!"_

_(Bloat/Darla)_

"_And may its splendor,_

_Never fade!"_

_(Jacques)_

"_Three months!"_

_(Peach)_

"_What a joy!"_

_(Deb)_

"_What a change!"  
><em>

_(Gurgle/Jacques)_

"_What a blessed release!"_

_(Gurgle)_

"_And what a masquerade!"_

They all click their champagne glasses, and head off to join the rest of the fun.

Marlin and Dory come out from a quiet place behind the stairway. Dory was beaming, because Marlin had just proposed to her, and she said yes. She had the on a chain and put it around her neck. She couldn't stop fiddling with it, it was so radiant. It was silver, with blue sapphires around the band, and a bright red ruby shone in the middle of it. She took his hand and giggled.

"Oh think of it Marlin! A secret engagement. Look at me, your future bride!"

Marlin looked and smiled at her. She continued on.

"Just think of it! No one has to know…"

"But why does it have to be a secret? Why must we hide it? Please, you promised me."

He tipped up her chin to kiss her, but she quickly pulled away.

"No Marlin, don't… they'll see-"

Marlin scoffed, "Well, let them see then! It's an engagement, not a crime."

He stopped her and turned her around to face him. He could see some fear in her eyes, but not just any fear. The fear he promised to hide her from three months ago. He smiled confusingly at her.

"_Dory what are you afraid of?"_

Dory shook her head and took his arm to lead him to the dance floor.

"_Let's not argue…"_

Marlin followed her, still not convinced.

"_Let's not argue…"_

_(Dory)_

"_Please pretend…"_

_(Marlin)_

"_I can only hope I'll…"_

_(Dory)_

"_You will…_

_(Both)_

…_Understand in time…"_

They get to the dance floor and start dancing gracefully. Dory ignores the sneers from Darla, and the upturned noses of the other rich folk. She only has eyes now for her new fiancé. Maybe he was right, she shouldn't care about what other people think of them. It only matters now that she is free to love the man dancing with her right now. In fact, she has now forgotten the Phantom and his dark songs.

He swings her around once more and pulls her in close. She ends up breaking the space between them with a long passionate kiss. Marlin was surprised, but fell into it nonetheless. When they finished, they walked hand in hand up to the stairway. Everyone fell into place as if they were choreographed there.

_(All)_

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face,_

_So the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around-_

_There's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances,_

_Turning heads…_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare,_

_At the sea of smiles,_

_Around You!_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_Spinning reds…_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill-_

_Let the spectacle astound you…"_

All of a sudden, the lights started flickering. The music came to a halt, and everyone got this creepy chill down their backs. There was a presence behind them that wasn't invited. Everyone turned, and gasped at the sight on top of the stairs.

There was a man standing up there, clothed in a maroon suit and a maroon cape. But that wasn't the scary part about it. Instead of a mask, he wore a huge skull head that moved whenever he turned his head. This disturbing image could only come from one man… the Phantom.

Dory turned to see why the music stopped, and saw the figure above them. She looked at Marlin confused.

"I thought this was a masquerade ball, not a costume ball."

Marlin shushed her, and continued to stare at the Phantom.

The Phantom started stepping down the stairs dramatically, every step took everyone's breath away. No one could say anything. The Phantom chucked at the two stunned owners. As he began to speak, the bottom of the skull head moved, as if it was speaking, instead of the man underneath.

"_Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?"_

Gurgle went to speak.

"Well yes we-"

But was quickly silenced by Jacques. The Phantom continued.

"_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera!"_

He pulls out a ginormous manuscript and shows it around to everyone.

"_Here I bring the finished score-_

'_Don Juan Triumphant'!"_

He shoves it at Gurgle, who starts cowering in the corner. The Phantom turns to Bloat and Darla.

"_I advise you to comply-_

_My instructions should be clear-_

_Remember,_

_There are worse things,_

_Then a voice that cannot sing!"_

He turned to Dory and stepped towards her. She stepped towards him as well, and stuck her hand out.

"Hello it's nice to meet-"

The Phantom snarled at her and yanked the chain, with the ring, off her neck. Hearing that snarl brought her back to that night… the music… his voice… it's HIM. She gasped and grabbed her neck where the chain was. He held it mockingly in front of her, before stuffing it into his pocket.

"_Your chains are still mine!_

_You belong to ME!"_

With that a cloud of smoke appeared. He stepped into it, and disappeared. Dory stood wide-eyed, and felt a little lightheaded. She felt everything go black, and felt a pair of familiar strong arms around her. A voice echoed in her head.

"Dory… Dory my darling wake up…"

Seeing that she wasn't waking up, Marlin picked her up and carried her out of the opera house. Gurgle came out of the corner and looked at the giant book that got shoved into his arms. Jacques took it and flipped through it. He slammed it back into his friend's arms, and shook his head.

"What next…"

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote every word of this... no copy or pasting... it took a looooong time! Please review... or the Phantom will enchant you and steal your true love away! :) Hee hee...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Notes Again

**This chapter... is probably the longest ones I've written for this story... Golly... For those of you who don't know, these two scenes are based on the play.**

**sandra: I already said it's fine, you don't bother me at all. :) I like reviews and having readers, so thank you so much for being both!**

**ILoveRaminKarimloo: I think that story about POTO and LND characters putting on FN the musical sounds great... and funny. I think you should write it, and thanks for asking me. And school you know... you kind of need it to get through life... it's worth it, trust me. I was home schooled and definitely was glad for that. :) **

**I don't own POTO or FN...**

* * *

><p>Marlin brought Dory into her dressing room and laid her carefully down on the couch. He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her, before leaving her to find Peach. He found her just down the hall. When she sees him, she quickly turns away from him, but he catches up with her.<p>

"Madame Peach… wait!"

"Monsieur, don't ask me," she calls over to her shoulder, "I know no more than anyone else!"

Marlin walks a little faster and grabs her arm, stopping her.

"That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you?"

Peach struggled still a bit, "I… I don't know what I've seen… Please don't ask me, Monsieur…"

"Madame please, for all our sakes…" Marlin begs her.

Peach looks all around her and finally relents.

"Very well… but not here."

She led him to another room and shuts the door. After locking it she turned and faced Marlin.

"It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities…"

She paused for a moment, and he urged her on.

"Please go on…"

"And there was… I shall never forget him; a boy locked in a cage…"

Marlin raised an eyebrow. "In a cage…?"

Peach nodded slowly and seemed as though, as she was in a trance.

"A prodigy, Monsieur… scholar, architect, musician…"

Marlin nodded understanding, "A composer right?"

"Yes yes… and an inventor too. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors…"

"Who was that man…"

"A freak of nature… more monster than a man…"

Marlin started to understand more, "He's deformed then…"

"From birth, it seemed… but then, he went missing. He escaped."

"Go on please…"

"They never found him-it was said he was dead…"

"But he didn't die… did he?"

Peach shook her head, and dabbed her eyes with a cloth, "The world forgot him, but I never can… For in this darkness I have seen him again…"

"And so this man is our Phantom, right?"

Peach went to speak, butt broke out of her daze. She shook her head and headed towards the door.

"I have said too much, Monsieur," she opened the door and looked back at him, "and there have been too many accidents."

Marlin answered ironically, "Accidents indeed!"

"Too many…" Peach closed the door and disappeared into the darkness behind it. Marlin was still not satisfied with her answer, so he went out to find her.

"Peach… wait!"

* * *

><p>Back in he manager's office, Jacques and Gurgle were looking over the new play that was written. They were not pleased with it at all. Gurgle slammed the manuscript closed and nearly shouted.<p>

_"Ludicrous!  
>Have you seen the score?"<em>

Jacques nodded in agreement with his friend.

_"Simply ludicrous!"_

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"It's the final straw!"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"This is lunacy!<em>  
><em>Well, you know my views . . ."<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"Utter lunacy!"<em>

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"But we daren't refuse . . ."<em>

Gurgle groaned and grabbed the bag of money on the desk and held it close.

_"Not another full house refund…"_

Two paper airplanes flew in and hit Jacques on the nose. He sighed and picked them up. They were addressed to each of the owners.

_"Look, my friend, what  
>we have here . . ."<em>

Gurgle sighed and read his out loud first.

_"Dear Gurgle,  
>Re my orchestrations:<br>We need another first bassoon.  
>Get a player with tone -<br>and that third trombone has to go!  
>The man could not be deafer,<br>so please preferably one  
>who plays in tune!"<em>

Jacques slowly opened his and read it also out loud.

_"Dear Firmin,_  
><em>Vis a vis my opera:<em>  
><em>Some chorus-members must be sacked.<em>  
><em>If you could, find out which,<em>  
><em>Has a sense of pitch -<em>  
><em>Wisely, though…<em>  
><em>I've managed to assign a,<em>  
><em>Rather minor role to those,<em>  
><em>Who cannot act!"<em>

They both sigh and throw the letters on the desk. Gurgle rubs the bridge of his nose and groans.

"What have we gotten ourselves into…"

Just then Darla and Bloat burst in with their faces red with anger. Darla looked like she wanted to strangle the owners.

_"Outrage!"_

she cried out.

Jacques groaned.

_"What is it now?"_

_(Darla)_  
><em>"This whole affair is<em>  
><em>an outrage!"<em>

Jacques looked at her, shocked.

_"Signora, please . . ."_

(Gurgle)  
>"Now what's the matter?"<p>

Darla opened up the manuscript and pointed angrily at it.

_"Have you seen  
>the size of my part?"<br>_

Gurgle tried to calm the diva down.

_"Signora, listen . . ."  
><em>

Bloat broke in, wringing his hands.

_"It's an insult!"  
><em>

Jacques rolled his eyes, annoyed.

_"Not you as well!"_

_(Bloat)_  
><em>"Just look at this –<em>

_It's an insult!"_

_(Jacques)_  
><em>"Please, understand . . ."<em>

Gurgle cried out to the both of them.

_"Signor! Signora!"  
><em>

Darla started fanning herself, hyperventilating.

_"The things I have  
>to do for my art!"<em>

Bloat scoffed, and pointed at the score.

_"If you can call  
>This gibberish "art" !"<em>

Just then, Marlin and Dory walked in. Everyone groaned to themselves, seeing the two lovebirds. Darla starting sneering at Dory.

_"Ah! Here's our little flower!"_

Jacques bowed mockingly.

_"Ah Miss Daae…  
>Quite the lady,<br>Of the hour!"  
><em>

Gurgle pointed to the score.

_"You have secured the largest role,  
>in this "Don Juan"."<br>_

Darla started muttering to herself.

_"Dory Daae?  
>She doesn't have the voice!"<br>_

Jacques heard what she said, and reprimanded her.

_"Signora, please!"  
><em>

Marlin held Dory's hand tight, and looked at the managers.

_"Then I take it  
>you're agreeing."<br>_

Darla continued to glare at Dory.

_"She's behind this..."  
><em>

Not hearing her, Gurgle just shrugs at Marlin.

_"It appears we have,  
>no choice."<br>_

Darla couldn't take being ignored and pointed to Dory, screaming.

_"She's the one behind this!  
>Dory Daae!"<em>

Dory, feeling insulted, turned to the nasty woman, and fired back.

_"How dare you!"_

Darla looked at her smugly.

_"I'm not a fool!"  
><em>

_(Dory)  
>You evil woman!<br>How dare you!_

_(Darla)_  
><em>You think I'm blind?<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>This isn't my fault!<em>  
><em>I don't want any part in this plot!<em>

Jacques went in between the women, and looked at Dory confused.

_"Miss Daae, surely . . ."_

Gurgle broke into the conversation.

_"But why not?"_

Bloat looks to Darla.

_"What does she say?"_

Jacques wanted to settle this reasonably with Dory.

_"It's your decision –"_

…But then changed his mind and rounded on her.

_"But why not?"_

Darla pointed an accusing finger at her.

"_She's backing out!"_

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"You have a duty!"<em>

Dory crossed her arms and turned away.

_"I cannot sing it,  
>duty or not!"<em>

Marlin put a comforting arm around her.

_"Dory . . .  
>Dory . . .<br>You don't have to . . .  
>they can't make you . . ."<em>

He gave the managers a warning glance as he spoke. Just then, Peach walked in holding another note from the Phantom. She cleared her throat and showed it to Jacques and Gurgle.

_"Please, monsieurs:_  
><em>another note."<em>

Everyone groans annoyed. Gurgle motions her to read it.

_"Fondest greetings to you all!_  
><em>A few instructions just before,<em>  
><em>Rehearsal starts:<em>  
><em>Darla must be<em>  
><em>Taught to act . . . ,"<em>

Her voice seems to tune out, and everyone instead here's the Phantom's voice.

_". . . not her normal trick,_  
><em>Of strutting round the stage.<em>  
><em>Our Don Juan must lose some weight -<em>  
><em>It's not healthy in a man of Bloat's age.<em>  
><em>And my managers must learn,<em>  
><em>That their place is in an office!<em>

_Not the arts…_

_As for our star,_

_Miss Dory Daae . . .  
>No doubt she'll do her best -<br>It's true her voice is good._

_She knows, though,_

_Should she wish to excel,  
>She has much still to learn, <em>

_If pride will let her return to me,_

_Her teacher…  
>Her teacher . . .<br>Your obedient friend . . ."  
><em>

The Phantom's voice vanishes, and Peach reads the last two words.

_". . . and Angel . . ."_

Marlin suddenly snaps his finger. Everyone looks at him, as an idea hit's Marlin's head.

_We have all been blind –_

_And yet the answer is staring us,  
>In the face . . .<br>This could be the chance, _

_To ensnare our clever friend . . .  
><em>

Gurgles ears perk up hearing this.

_"We're listening . . ."  
><em>

Jacques nods his head fast.

_"Go on."_

Marlin put's his arms around the manager's shoulders, smiling.

_"We shall play his game – _

_Perform his work – _

_But remember we hold the ace . . .  
>For, if Miss Daae sings,<em>

_He is certain to attend . . ."  
><em>

Gurgle points at him, nodding.

_"We make certain the doors are barred . . ."_

Jacques likewise, is liking the idea.

"_We make certain our men are there . . ."_

Marlin grins widely,

_"We make certain they're armed . . ."  
><em>

They high five, and savor the victory they still have to gain.

_"The curtain falls - his reign will end!"_

Everyone listened to what they were saying. Darla and Bloat were talking amongst themselves, Peach's face went white with terror and Dory remained quiet. Peach shook her head at them

_"Madness!"_

Gurgle looks a bit shocked at her input.

_"I'm not so sure . . ."  
><em>

Jacques shrugged his shoulders.

_"Not if it works . . ."_

_(Peach)_  
><em>"This is madness!"<em>

_(Gurgle)_  
><em>"The tide will turn!"<em>

Peach wrung her hands in exasperation.

_"Monsieur, believe me -  
>There is no way of turning the tide!"<em>

Jacques turned and snapped at her.

_"You stick to ballet!"_

Marlin saw this chance of her helping them and rounded on her.

_"Then help us!"_

Peach gasped and tried to refuse.

_"Monsieur, I can't . . ."_

She was cut off with Marlin, Jacques and Gurgle rounding on her.

_(Marlin)_

"_Instead of warning us . . ."_

_(All Three)_  
><em>"Help us!<em>"

Peach bowed her head sadly.

_"I wish I could . . ."_

_(All Three)_  
><em>"Don't make excuses!"<em>

Marlin crossed his arms and stared right at her.

_"Or could it be that,  
>You're on his side?"<em>

Peach turned to Marlin, and spoke fearfully…

_"Monsieur, believe me,  
>I intend no ill . . ."<em>

…Then turned to Jacques and Gurgle.

_"But messieurs, be careful -_  
><em>We have seen him kill . . ."<em>

They both turned to her and raised their arms.

_"We say he'll fall and fall he will!"_

Darla still convinced that all this is Dory's fault, points at her again.

_"She's the one behind this!  
>Dory!<br>This is all her doing!"  
><em>

Bloat not wanting to betray Darla's trust, agreed.

_"This is the truth!  
>Dory Daae!"<em>

Marlin couldn't believe that these two were still accusing his beloved, after what they just heard in that note.

_"This is his undoing!"_

Jacques and Gurgle swarmed Marlin.

_(Both)_

"_If you succeed you free us all -  
>This so called "angel" has to fall!"<em>

Marlin looks at an imaginary Phantom and speaks harshly.

_"Angel of music,  
>Fear my fury –<em>

_Here is where you fall!"_

Peach grabbed Marlin's shoulders and spoke exasperatingly at him.

_"Hear my warning!  
>Fear his fury!"<em>

Darla crosses her arms, and gives Dory a venomous look.

_"What glory can she hope to gain?  
>It's clear to all the girl's insane!"<em>

Gurgle looks to Jacques excitingly.

_"Dory sings…  
>We'll get our man…"<em>

Bloat points his finger at Dory.

_"She is crazy!  
>She is raving!"<em>

Jacques nods at Gurgle.

_"If Dory helps us in this plan…"_

Marlin continues to stare

_"Say your prayers, black angel of death!"_

Dory looks nervously at everyone. There was too much going on at once, and it was driving her crazy. She looked pleadingly at Marlin.

_"Please don't…"_

Everyone does not hear her, and go on with their ranting's.

_(Gurgle)_

"_If Dory won't, then no-one can…"_

Peach continues trying to reason with Marlin.

_"Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this…"_

_(Bloat and Darla)_  
><em>"Gran Dio!<em>  
><em>Che imbroglio!"<em>

_(Jacques and Gurgle)_  
><em>"This will seal his fate!"<em>

Dory finally breaks. She stands and cries out loudly.

_"If you don't stop,  
>I'll go mad! ! !"<em>

Everyone silences and looks at her. Dory could feel her knees go weak and she almost fell over. Marlin quickly grabs her before she could fall and holds her. She starts sobbing and looks up at him terrified.

_Marlin, I'm frightened -_  
><em>Don't make me do this . . .<em>  
><em>Marlin, it scares me -<em>  
><em>Don't put me through this ordeal by fire . . .<em>  
><em>He'll take me, I know . . .<em>  
><em>We'll be parted for ever . . .<em>  
><em>He won't let me go . . .<em>

_What I once used to dream_  
><em>I now dread . . .<em>  
><em>If he finds me, it won't ever end . . .<em>  
><em>And he'll always be there,<em>  
><em>Singing songs in my head . . .<em>  
><em>He'll always be there,<em>  
><em>Singing songs in my head . . ."<em>

Everyone continues to stare. Darla sneered and mumbled.

_"She's mad…"_

Seeing his beloved frightened, made Marlin almost regret making up this plan. He put his hand under her chin, and spoke softly.

_"You said yourself he was nothing,  
>But a man…<em>

_Yet while he lives,_  
><em>He will haunt us<em>  
><em>Till we're dead…"<em>

Dory turns away from him still unhappy. She crosses her arms and let more tears fall down her face.

_"Twisted every way, what answer can I give?_  
><em>Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live?<em>  
><em>Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?<em>  
><em>Do I become his prey?<em>  
><em>Do I have any choice?<em>

_He kills without a thought;_  
><em>He murders all that's good . . .<em>

_I know I can't refuse  
>and yet, I wish I could . . .<br>Oh Marlin - if I agree, what horrors wait for me,  
>In this, the Phantom's opera…?<em>

Marlin goes over to her and pulls her into a tender hug.

_Dory, Dory, don't think that I don't care -  
>But every hope and every prayer,<br>Rests on you now . . ._

She pulls out of his embrace and shakes her head. She looks at everyone and starts to back away out of the room

"What you ask of me… I cannot go through with it… I just… I can't."

She quickly leaves the room. Everyone left turns to Marlin. Jacques steps forward and crosses his arms.

"Miss Daae must sing in order for this to work. Make sure that she does!"

He leaves next and Gurgle follows him. Darla tosses her hair and leaves with Bloat. Peach stands for a minute staring at Marlin, before taking her leave as well. Marlin is now alone in the room. He turns back to where he was yelling at the invisible Phantom. He looks at the empty room and speaks again.

_"So, it is to be war between us! _

_But this time, clever friend,_

_The disaster will be yours!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN! XD Please read and review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Somehow Here Again

**Okay... this chapter is also based on the play... I like the way this looks better then the movie's version... But the graveyard scene in the movie is still epic. Especially the music they use for when she's leaving to go to the graveyard.**

**ILoveRaminKarimloo: I know right? I do like the scene in the movie, but the play's version is better. Can't wait for your update, and your new story. And hope school is going okay... :)**

**I don't own POTO or FN... other then the DVD's, movie ticket, broadway ticket and 'on ice ticket'...**

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was gathered to learn the new piece of the play Don Juan. Dory was mostly quiet, except when it came to her part. She finally relented to Marlin's plan, and decided to play her part in the play.<p>

Crush took a look at the music, and sat at the piano; playing notes on it to help the cast learn the tune and notes.

"Okay duuuuuudes, let's start at the top. One… two… three…"

_(Chorus)  
>Hide our sword now wounded knight!<br>Your vainglorious gasconade,  
>Brought you to your final fight,<br>For your pride, high price you've paid!_

_(Dory)_

_Silken couch and hay-filled barnQ,  
>Both have been his battlefield.<br>_

_(Bloat)  
>Those who tangle with Don Juan…<em>

Bloat sang the pronunciation of 'tangled' wrong. The right way to sing it is with the 'a' to sound like 'ah' instead of a long 'a'. Crush stopped and shook his head.

"No, no Dude! You got it all wrong man, here is the phrase_…"_

He demonstrates it for him.

_"Those who tangle with Don Juan_… Now, try again…"

Bloat tries again, but still gets it wrong.

_"Those who tangle with Don Juan…"_

Crush slammed the piano, making everyone jump, and shook his head.

"No, no man. Nearly, but no. Those who tan, tan, tan… try again"

Bloat tries and fails a third time.

_"Those who tangle with Don Juan…"_

Darla spoke with the others, with her snooty attitude.

"His way is better. At least he makes it sound like music!

Peach heard what she said, and spoke harshly to her.

"Signora, would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?"

Darla turned to Peach and snapped at her.

"The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would-"

Peach cut in on her.

"Are you certain of that, Signora?"

Black with Crush and Bloat, they were still trying to get the phrase down.

Okay, fifteenth time is the charm, dude. So, once again - after seven."

He presses the piano key again and counts.

"Five, six, seven…"

Bloat sings it… wrong again…

_"Those who tangle with Don Juan…"_

Everyone growing bored, spoke amongst themselves very loudly.

(Darla)  
>"Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?"<p>

(Peach)  
>"Have patience, Signora."<p>

Darla snapped back at her.

"No one will know if it is right or if it is wrong. No one will care if it is right, or if it is wrong."

She started singing mockingly.

_"Those who tangle with Don Juan!"_

Bloat groans, but keeps trying his best.

"Those who tan… tan…"

He turns to Dory questionly.  
>"Is that right?"<p>

Dory sighed and shook her head.

"Not quite, Signor. Those who tan… tan…"

Crush waved his arms at everyone, trying to get them back in order for rehearsal.

"Dudes… duettes… pay attention to me!"

No one pays attention to the frustrated conductor. Crush groaned, and slammed the piano harder again. He stood up and tries raising some sign language signals to stop them, but that doesn't work. He stands over by them and yells at them to stop.

All of a sudden, the piano begins to play by itself. It plays with such a great force and rhythm, everyone silences and begins to sing accurately. Dory looked at everyone singing in perfect tune, and stood up. She walked away from the group, the tune and song in her head.

_(Chorus)  
>Poor young maiden! For the thrill,<br>On your tongue of stolen sweets.  
>You will have to pay the bill -<br>Tangled in the winding sheets!_

Dory was able to slip away unnoticed. She grabbed her cloak and a single rose from a vase, and headed outside.

Snow covered the streets of Paris that day. Dory, not remembering why she left, kept walking to a place she would never forget. On the way, she sang that haunting tune quietly to herself.

In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came…<br>That voice which calls to me,  
>And speaks my name…<p>

She finally reached her destination… the graveyard. She entered into it, with a trance like look on her face. She looked around, and spoke quietly to herself.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music… Her father promised her…Her father promised her…"

Overcome with grief and sadness, she begins to sing…

_"You were once my one companion…  
>You were all that mattered.<br>You were once a friend and father.  
>Then my world was shattered…<em>

_Wishing you were somehow here again._  
><em>Wishing you were somehow near…<em>  
><em>Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,<em>  
><em>Somehow you would be here!<em>

_Wishing I could hear your voice again…  
>Knowing that I never would.<br>Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
>All that you dreamed I could…<br>_

_Three long years I've knelt in silence…  
>Held your memory near me.<br>Three long years of murmured sorrows,  
>Willing you to hear me…"<em>

She continued on, strolling through the graveyard. She knows who she's looking for; he's the only one who could help her now. With desperation, she cried out loud and strong.  
><em><br>"Too many years fighting back tears…  
>Why can't the past just die?<em>

_Wishing you were somehow here again!_  
><em>Knowing we must say goodbye…<em>  
><em>Try to forgive, teach me to live.<em>  
><em>Give me the strength to try!"<em>

She reaches a tall stone, with the name 'Daae' marked onto it. She reached it and sat down beside it.

"_No more memories,  
>No more silent tears…<br>No more gazing across  
>The wasted years…<br>Help me say goodbye._

_Help me say goodbye!"  
><em>

She set the rose down, and hid her head in her hands. She began weeping, losing all hope of freedom. The Phantom, who was hiding behind the stone, heard her sing. Knowing she was alone, he tried once more to claim what is his. He climbed to the top of the stone and began singing softly.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,  
>Yearning for my guidance…"<em>

Dory glances up, and looks around nervously. Could it be the Angel? Or was it he? She answered him, questionably.

_"Angel, or father?_  
><em>Friend, or Phantom?<em>  
><em>Who is it there, staring?"<em>

The Phantom, still not revealing himself, continued singing.

_"Have you forgotten your Angel?"_

Dory, started feeling hypnotized, stood and looked around her.

_"Angel, oh, speak!  
>What endless longings…<br>Echo in this whisper!"_

Marlin comes running in and sees Dory looking around nervously. He heard two voices singing, and knew what this meant…

The Phantom continued hypnotizing Dory.

_"Too long you've wandered in winter…"_

Marlin hid behind another stone, and sees him standing above. He starts murmuring to himself quietly.

_"Once again she is his…"_

_(Phantom)_  
><em>"Far from my far-reaching gaze…"<em>

_(Marlin)  
>"Once again she returns…"<em>

_(Dory)  
>"Wildly my mind beats against you…"<em>

_(Phantom)_  
><em>"You resist…"<em>

Dory turns to where the Phantom is, and sees him. Instead of fleeing, she starts singing with him.

_(Both)  
>"Yet yourthe soul obeys…"_

Marlin seeing this, starts singing along with them.

_"…to the arms of her angel, _

_Angel or demon still he calls her!  
>Luring her back, from the grave.<br>Angel or dark seducer?  
>Who are you, strange angel?"<em>

_(Phantom)_  
><em>"Angel of Music!<em>  
><em>You denied me, turning from true beauty…<em>  
><em>Angel of Music!<em>  
><em>Do not shun me!<em>  
><em>Come to your strange Angel…"<em>

_(Dory)  
>Angel of Music!<br>I denied you, turning from true beauty…  
>Angel of Music!<br>My protector!  
>Come to me, strange Angel…<em>

Dory begins moving towards the Phantom, still in a trance. The Phantom starts beckoning towards her.

_"I am your Angel of Music…  
>Come to me, Angel of Music…"<em>

Marlin calls out to the Phantom.

_"Angel of darkness!  
>Cease this torment!"<em>

Ignoring Marlin, the Phantom continues his trance on Dory.

_"I am your Angel of Music…_  
><em>Come to me, Angel of Music…<em>

Marlin looks to Dory desperately.

"Dory! Dory listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man, this thing is not your father!"  
><em><br>_He looks to the Phantom and calls out.

"Let her go! Do you hear me? Let her go! Dory!"

Dory suddenly broke out of the trance. Seeing Marlin, she runs over to him

"Oh Marlin…"

He embraces her protectively, and looks angrily at the Phantom.

The Phantom freezes, surprised that Dory broke away from him, then suddenly picks up a spike from his cape. He starts using the spike as a wand, and shoots fireballs at Marlin's feet. He calls out mockingly to Marlin.

"Bravo, monsieur! Such spirited words!"

Another fireball almost hits Marlin. Marlin releases Dory, but still keeps her protected behind him.

"More tricks, monsieur?"

"Let's see, monsieur how far you dare go!"

More fireballs fall from the spike.

(Marlin)  
>"More deception? More violence?"<p>

Dory grabs Marlin's arm and tries to pull him away.

"Marlin, no"

Marlin, not listening, walks closer to the Phantom. The Phantom laughs, and continues sending fireballs near Marlin.

"That's right, that's right, monsieur! Keep walking this way!"

Marlin stops walking, and calls up to him, motioning to Dory.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner."

Dory walks up to Marlin, and tries pulling him back again.

"Marlin, don't…"

Marlin grabs Dory's arm and tries to hold her back.

"Stay back!"

The Phantom continues mocking Marlin.

I'm here, I'm here, monsieur, the angel of death! Come on, come on, monsieur! Don't stop, don't stop!

Three more fireballs fall, and Marlin is almost at the Phantom's feet. Wanting to avoid a confrontation, Dory pulls Marlin back.

"Marlin! Come back!"

He finally relents, and lets her lead him away. He takes her hand, and runs off with her. The Phantom calls out to them.

"Don't go!"

They don't turn back. They keep on running out of that graveyard, not looking back. The Phantom feels his fury rise up inside him. He yells out to them.

"So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!"

With a wave of the spike, a bright light lights up the graveyard. The Phantom disappears in the bright light…

* * *

><p><strong>* Que Epic Phantom Music * Dun dun dun DUN! Alright... probably only two or three more chapters to go... wow, this will be my first story (with multiple chapters) that I will finish... I feel a sense of accomplishment... nah, just hungry. Anyway... please review. If you don't, the Phantom will come and take you away to his lair...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Point of No Return

**Took me a while to type this, and I thought I almost didn't save it! Ugh! But I did... just to the wrong document. But I half thought I would have to retype it and I was like 'no way... i can't do it the same!" But luckily... it's here... safe and sound. *phew***

**sandra: Thanks so much! This has 'Point of no Return'... and four other characters from 'finding nemo' that I added for this chapter! :)**

**ILoveRaminKarimloo: You want the Phantom? Fine I'll send him. *lets him out of closet* Hey, this person wants you to take her away. *Phantom nods and disappears* Um... he should be at your place soon... I think. lol... You watched 'Up' last night? So did I! It makes me almost cry at the beginning! I can't believe Pixar does things like that! Scratch that... DISNEY! Going to see the Lion King when it comes out in theaters for two weeks, and I'm gonna have to bring tissues... Hope school is still ok :)**

**I don't own FN or POTO... except for that Phantom that lived in my closet... wonder where he went... or came from?**

* * *

><p>Later that week, the opera house is packed with people, waiting to see the new play Don Juan. But there were quite a few guards around, waiting for the right time to shoot.<p>

Chief Bruce looks at one of the firemen named, Anchor, and gives him the instructions of what he is to do.

"You understand your instructions?"

Anchor saluted and replied,

"Yes mate!"

Bruce looks to all the men and shouts out,

"Mates, when you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured."

Jacques and Gurgle stand off to the side, watching the authority's talk. Jacques looks nervously at his friend.

"Are we doing the right thing, Gurgle?"

Gurgle sighs,

"Have you got a better idea?"

Bruce looks to Marlin, who was standing by, and asks,

"Mate, am I to give the order?"

Marlin nodded,

"Give the order, Bruce."

Bruce pulls out a little birdie whistle, and blows. It makes a pitiful sound, but all the firemen grab their guns, and get to their positions. Marlin looks to a man named Chum, standing in the pit. Marlin points to the box that he's going to sit in when the show starts.

"You in the pit, do you have a clear view of this box?"

Chum saluted.

"Yes, mate! I do!"

"Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to, but shoot to kill. I don't want HIM getting away again.

Chum scratched his head.

"How will I know, mate?"

Marlin couldn't help but smirk,

"Oh, you'll know…"

Jacques stepped over to Marlin and spoke nervously.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss Daae sing?"

Marlin tries to reassure the nervous man.

Don't worry, Jacques we will catch him this time. Gurgle, do you trust me?"

Gurgle walked over and nodded,

"We're in your hands, sir."

Bruce comes back over to Marlin and announces,

"My men are now in position, mate."

Marlin smiled,

"Excellent… er mate. Go ahead, then."

Bruce sounds his whistle again, and shouts out.

"Are the doors secure?"

Everyone hears the sound of closing doors. All the men call out.

"Secure mate!"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the left side of the opera house.

"I'm here… The Phantom of the Opera…"

Everyone looks around apprehensively. Different firemen run to the direction of the voice. Then the voice could be heard on the right side.

"I'm here… The Phantom of the Opera…"

The firemen turn in the other direction, trying to follow the voice. Then it went back to the left, then the right. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right…

Then the voice was heard right above them in box five. Chum freaks out, and fires at the box. Everyone ducks and covers at the shot. After the shock of it all, Marlin turned to Chum, angrily.

"Idiot! You'll kill someone. I said, only when the times comes!"

Chum started stuttering,

"But… b… but mate… the voice…"

Then the Phantoms voice was heard throughout the whole building.

"No "buts"! For once, Marlin is right…

_Seal my fate tonight,_

_I hate to have to cut the fun short.  
>But the joke's wearing thin…<br>Let the audience in!  
>Let my opera begin!"<em>

The doors to the stage open up. The audience starts filing in and sitting down. With their final instructions, the firemen resume their positions. After everyone is seated, Crush begins to get the music started. The curtains open revealing a lot of red and black. The chorus starts up their part.

_"Here the sire may serve the dam;  
>Here the master takes his meat!<br>Here the sacrificial lamb!  
>Utters one despairing bleat!"<br>_  
>Darla steps out and sings with the chorus.<p>

_"Poor young maiden! _

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets!  
>You will have to pay the bill,<br>Tangled in the winding sheets!_

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!_  
><em>Serve the master so that, when,<em>  
><em>Tables, plans and maids are laid,<em>  
><em>Don Juan triumphs once again!"<em>

The chorus spreads out as Bloat steps out from behind an arc, as Don Juan. He is in yellow, with a black velvet mask covering his face. Deb, playing a gypsy, dances for him. He seems to be pleased, and throws a bag of money at her. She catches it and steps off the stage. Bloat turns to the actor, Nigel, who was playing Passarino.

_"Passarino, faithful friend,  
>Once again recite the plan."<br>_  
>Nigel laughs and pats Bloat on the shoulder.<p>

_"Your young guest believes I'm you!  
>I, the master, you, the man."<em>

Bloat laughs with him,

_"When you met you wore my cloak,  
>With my mask you hid your face.<br>She believes she dines with me,  
>In her master's borrowed place!<br>_

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
>Stealing what, in truth, is mine.<br>When it's late and modesty  
>Starts to mellow, with the wine…"<em>

_(Nigel)_

"_You come home! I use your voice;  
>Slam the door like crack of doom!<em>

_(Bloat)_  
><em>"I shall say, "Come hide with me!<em>  
><em>Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!""<em>

_(Nigel)  
>"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"<em>

Bloat hands him a few of his things.

_"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
>Conquest is assured,<br>If I do not forget myself and laugh… Wa ha ha ha ha…"_

Nigel hands him his cloak, and Bloat walks behind the curtain to wait. Dory, who plays the maiden Aminta, walks out on stage. She is wearing a blue top, with white sleeves that fall off her shoulders and her skirt is yellow. She wears no shoes on her feet and is holding a single rose. She looks to the audience and sings.

_"No thoughts within her head,  
>But thoughts of joy!<br>No dreams within her heart,  
>But dreams of love!"<em>

She kneels down on the stage and starts fiddling with the rose quietly.

Nigel turns to the curtain and calls out,

_"Master?"_

Don Juan walks out, but it is not Bloat. The Phantom seems to have taken the place of Bloat unexpecticlly. Nigel knows right away it is not Bloat, but continues with his acting. The Phantom motions to Nigel.

_"Passarino, go away!  
>For the trap is set and waits for its prey."<em>

Nigel walks off stage and now there's only Dory and the Phantom left. The Phantom looks down at Dory and startles her with his singing.

_"You have come here…  
>In pursuit of your deepest urge,<br>In pursuit of that wish,  
>Which till now has been silent,<br>silent…"_

She turns her head to look behind her, and notices how much weight Bloat lost. She is happy for him, and continues acting innocent, while the Phantom continues to sing.

_"I have brought you,  
>That our passions may fuse and merge.<br>In your mind you've already succumbed to me.  
>Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me…<br>Now you are here with me:  
>No second thoughts,<br>You've decided… decided…"_

Marlin then realizes from his box, that this man was not Bloat… but the man he wants dead that night. He gulps, and looks fearfully at his beloved below, who still seems not to notice that this man is the Phantom.

Back on stage, the Phantom helps Dory stand, and continues with his song.

"_Past the point of no return!  
>No backward glances,<br>The games we've played  
>Till now are at an end…<br>Past all thought of "if" or "when",  
>No use resisting:<br>Abandon thought, _

_And let the dream descend…_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_  
><em>What rich desire unlocks its door?<em>  
><em>What sweet seduction lies before us?<em>

_Past the point of no return!_  
><em>The final threshold,<em>  
><em>What warm,<em>

_Unspoken secrets will we learn?  
>Beyond the point of no return."<em>

Dory, still oblivious to the fact that he's the Phantom, not Bloat, she continues on with the show, singing out her best.

_You have brought me.  
>To that moment where words run dry.<br>To that moment where speech  
>Disappears into silence…<br>Silence…_

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why…  
>In my mind, I've already imagined our,<br>Bodies entwining defenseless and silent.  
>And now I am here with you,<br>No second thoughts._

_I've decided…  
>decided…<em>

_Past the point of no return!_  
><em>No going back now,<em>  
><em>Our passion-play has now, at last,<em>  
><em>Begun…<em>  
><em>Past all thought of right or wrong!<em>  
><em>One final question,<em>  
><em>How long should we two wait, before<em>  
><em>We're one?<em>

_When will the blood begin to race?_  
><em>The sleeping bud burst into bloom?<em>  
><em>When will the flames, at last,<em>

_Consume us?"_

They both began to circle around each other. Until the Phantom twirled her around and pulled her close to him for the ending.

_(Both)  
>Past the point of no return!<br>The final threshold,  
>The bridge is crossed, so stand<br>And watch it burn…  
>We've passed the point of no return.<em>

By now the police have found Bloat hung and dead. They wanted to shoot the man dead that did this right then and now, but he was holding an innocent woman. The Phantom glanced up at Marlin, who was scared to death about what could happen to Dory.

The Phantom pulled Dory closer to him, and started stroking her hair. She closed her eyes, and fell into it, thinking it was part of the play. He started singing softly to her

_"Say you'll share with me one  
>Love, one lifetime…<br>Lead me, save me  
>From my solitude…"<em>

He takes the ring he took from her at the Masquerade ball, and slipped it on her finger. She opened her eyes and saw the ring.

_"Say you want me with you,  
>here beside you…"<em>

She finally realized who he was. She turned around to face him. He looked at her lovingly and took her hand.

"_Anywhere you go  
>Let me go too…<br>Dory!  
>That's all I ask of-"<em>

He never got to say the word 'you' because Dory reached up, looking like she was going to stroke his face, but instead whisked off his mask, revealing what was underneath.

Everyone in the whole theater gasped. The right half of his face was all deformed. There were scratches, his nose was barely there and where there should be an eyebrow was bare. It was a horrible mess.

The Phantom looked at Dory, sorrowfully. He didn't have much time to feel that way though. The police were now getting ready to hop up on the stage. The Phantom grabbed his sword and cut a nearby rope. He then grabbed Dory, and fell through the floor, leaving everyone stunned.

All of a sudden, the chandelier started shaking. The ceiling was starting to rip apart with the chains that held the chandelier up. Then it started falling. Everyone screamed and went for cover. Trying to avoid its path. It finally lands on the stage, lighting everything nearby on fire. The curtain behind falls, revealing Bloats body. Everyone screams at that as well, and tries to flee the burning opera house

Darla see's it as well, and runs over to the body crying.

"Oh my love! He's dead! Oh Bloat… Oh no…"

Gurgle is losing his nerve. He looks to Jacques.

"Jacques! Wha-"

Jacques starts leaving the box calling over his shoulder.

"We're ruined, Gurgle ruined!"

Marlin made his way down on the stage, and looks for Peach. He sees her and runs over to her.

"Where is she? Where did he take her?"

Peach looked at him,

"Come, I will show you. But remember, keep your hand at the level at your eyes!"

The managers make their way down, and Darla screams at them.

"You! Why did you let this happen? He's gone… dead!"

They leave the hysteric woman and go their own ways. Marlin continues to follow Peach,

"Why at the level at my eyes-"

Peach glanced over at him nervously,

"Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Bubbles, now Bloat.

Deb catches up, and raises her hand to her face.

"Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you."

Peach shakes her head at her daughter.

"No, Deb! Get out before it's too late."

She turns back to Marlin,

"Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late…"

* * *

><p><strong>Can't believe we are almost near the end! *sob* Probably only one more chapter! Waaaaaaaaa... *ahem* sorry... I like writing stuff like this... If anyone has any ideas to give me of what I should think about writing next (stuff to do with Finding Nemo preferably) I'll be glad to know... or even 'Tangled'. I'm writing a story for Tangled too... anyway... what I'm saying is, have an idea, want me to write it, if I can, let me know... Thank you so much readers! Please be reviewers too! :) :) :) Thank you!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Down Once More

**This is it... The final chapter... We are past the point of no return... **

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveRaminKarimloo: I first want to start out saying... thank you so much for sticking with me, reading and reviewing. It meant so much to me! Your support is awesome... you're awesome!<strong>

**Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your grandma. :(... That part in 'UP' makes me cry too, and... it's just sad I guess...**

**I'm going to see Lion King 3D today with my sis! Can't wait! Aaaaaa!**

**I like that your enjoying the Phantom... but can I have him back now please? lol...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to everyone else who reviewed... sandra, Ronnie343, EpicBird... you all are awesome as well! Thanks for all your support! :)<strong>

**Okay, I don't own POTO or FN... without further ado... the final chapter...**

* * *

><p>The Phantom led Dory back underneath the opera house. He was furious at her, and he will make her pay for revealing him. If she won't love willingly, he'll make her love him with force. He kept dragging her deeper and deeper towards his realm.<p>

Dory tried with all her might to get away from him. She struggled, kicked, bit, and punched but nothing would release her from his tight hard grasp.

He continued to drag her along, and started yelling at her.

_"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
>Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!<br>Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"_

She gasped at his tight grip,

"Please…"

But he didn't listen, instead he rounded on her and pulled her up to his face.

_"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained,  
>In this cold and dismal place?<br>Not for any mortal sin, but the  
>Wickedness of my abhorrent face!"<em>

They both heard voices in the tunnel, getting closer and closer to them.

_"Track down this murderer!  
>He must be found!"<em>

The Phantom snarled and gripped Dory tighter, forcing her to sit in the boat, and started rowing off, crying out as they floated down the river.

"_Hounded out by everyone!  
>Met with hatred everywhere!<br>No kind word from anyone!  
>No compassion anywhere!<em>

_Dory, Dory…_  
><em>Why, why?"<em>

* * *

><p>Marlin and Peach were ahead of the angry mob, pursuing the Phantom. Peach turned and reminded him once again,<br>_  
>"Your hand at the level of your eyes!"<em>

Marlin put his hand back up to the level,

_"At the level of your eyes…"_

Peach stopped and motioned towards the never-ending tunnel.

"He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go. Please be careful…"

Marlin smiled gratefully at her,

"Madame Peach, thank you so much."

She nods her head, and turns around to head back out. Marlin runs down the tunnel, and finds some stairs leading down into water. He could hear the mob right behind him, and knew he had to hurry. He stripped off his coat and jumped into the cold water. He swam away just in time. The mob was exploring the tunnel, still yelling out about the Phantom.

_"Track down this murderer,  
>He must be found!<br>Hunt out this animal,  
>Who runs to ground!<br>Too long he's preyed on us,  
>But now we know,<br>The Phantom of the Opera  
>Is there deep down below…<em>

_He's here… the Phantom of the Opera!"_

They reach the water, and turn back. Perhaps there was another way around this river…

* * *

><p>Dory stands behind a curtain, forced to put on this wedding dress that was on the manikin that looked exactly like her. She was full of anger towards the Phantom. He told her since they were going to be together forever she might as well call him by his real name, Gill.<p>

She came out from behind the curtain, and found him waiting for her. He took one look at her, and smiled at her. She continued to frown, as she sang,

_"Have you gorged yourself,  
>At last, in your lust for blood?"<em>

He didn't answer; he just continued to look her up and down,

_"Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

He snickers and replies coldly,

_"That fate, which condemns me,  
>To wallow in blood.<br>Has also denied me  
>The joys of the flesh…<br>This face the infection  
>Which poisons our love…"<em>

She turns away from him, but turns back when she heard him talk about his appearance. He takes the veil off the manikin, and walks towards her

_"This face, which earned  
>A mother's fear and loathing.<br>A mask, my first unfeeling scrap  
>Of clothing…"<em>

He places the veil on her head, and grabs her arm harshly,

_"Pity comes too late!  
>Turn around and face your fate.<br>An eternity of this before your eyes!"_

There was hardly any distance between them. He places the ring he took from her and placed it in her hand. Dory looks up at him, her face soft but firm. She slowly takes the veil back off and goes over to a covered mirror, and pulls off the cover. In the mirror was Gills reflection.

_"This haunted face holds no horror for me now…_  
><em>It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."<em>

He sighs at her words, and suddenly hears something in the water. He turns to see Marlin emerging and standing by the gate. Gill smiles and looks back at Dory,

_"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"_

He turns to Marlin and starts walking towards him, arms open wide,

_"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!"_

Dory turned and saw Marlin. She gasped,

"Marlin…"

Gill ignores her and keeps walking,

"_I had rather hoped that you would come.  
>And now my wish comes true!<br>You have truly made my night!"_

He reaches to Dory and grabs her arm, pulling her closer to him. Dory squirms and pleads to him,

"Let me go!"

Seeing her struggling, Marlin starts shaking the gate, calling out to Gill,

_"Free her!  
>Do what you like only free her!<br>Have you no pity?"_

Gill shoves her away, and looks dryly at her.

_"Your lover makes a passionate plea!"_

She looks to Marlin, shaking her head,

_"Please Marlin, it's useless…"_

Marlin reaches out his hand towards her, still looking at Gill,

_"I love her!  
>Does that mean nothing?<br>I love her!  
>Show some compassion!"<em>

Gill snarls viciously at him,

_"The world showed no compassion to me!"_

Marlin looks at Dory and pleads,

_"Dory, Dory…  
>Let me see her."<em>

Gill replies dryly again,

_"Be my guest, sir…"_

He gestures to the gate, and it opens. Marlin steps inside cautiously, but not cautiously enough. Gill spreads his arms, and smiles,

_"Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
>Did you think that I would harm her?<br>Why should I make her pay…  
>For the sins which are yours?"<em>

The gate closes loudly behind Marlin. He makes the mistake of turning away, giving Gill a chance to grab a lasso from the water, and flinging it around Marlin. Marlin gasps, and tries to get away, but it's too late. Dory sees and gasps as well, she makes her way to the water, just as Gill straps Marlin up to the gate, and takes another rope, and uses it as the noose. He puts it around Marlins neck, and pulls it snug. Gill starts taunting him,

_"Order your fine horses now!  
>Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!<br>Nothing can save you now except perhaps Dory!"_

Gill turns to her, not releasing the rope,

_"Start a new life with me!  
>Buy his freedom with your love!<br>Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
>This is the choice!<br>This is the point of no return!"_

Dory couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was thinking that this man would change and learn to love. But so far, the only thing he's capable of loving is the pain of others. Tears start to stain her face, as she cried out angrily to Gill

_"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…  
>grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"<br>_

Marlin looks at her desperately,

_"Dory, forgive me please forgive me…  
>I did it all for you, and all for nothing!"<em>

Dory looked at the Phantom, but sand more to herself,

_"Farewell my fallen idol,  
>And false friend!<br>One by one I've watched  
>Illusions shattered!"<em>

Gill starts to grow impatient with her,

"_Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!"_

Marlin could feel tears coming into his eyes, as he cried out to her,

_"Say you love him and my life is over."  
><em>

_(Gill)  
>"All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!"<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>"For either way you choose, he has to winyou cannot win!"_

Gill starts tugging again on the rope around Marlin's neck,

_"So, do you end your days with me?  
>Or do you send him to his grave?"<em>

Marlin groans, and turns to Gill,

_"Why make her lie to you, to save me?"  
><em>  
>All three of them, start singing out,<p>

_(Dory)_

"_Angel of Music…"_

_(Gill)_  
><em>"Past the point of no return!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"For pity's sake Dory, say no!"<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"…why this torment?"<em>

_(Gill_  
><em>"The final threshold!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"Don't throw your life away for my sake!"<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"When will you see reason?"<em>

_(Gill)_  
><em>"His life is now the prize which you must earn!"<em>

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"I fought so hard to free you…"<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"Angel of Music…"<em>

_(Gill)_  
><em>"You've passed the point of no return."<em>

Dory had tears dripping down her face,

_"…You deceived me.  
>I gave my mind blindly!<em>

Gill growls and looks darkly at Dory,

"_You try my patience make your choice!"_

He pulls tighter on the rope around Marlins neck, making his point. She looks sadly at him, and reflects for a moment. Then she looks up at Gill, still sadness in her eyes. She steps into the water, and moves towards him,

_"Pitiful creature of darkness.  
>What kind of life have you known?<br>Please let me have courage to show you…  
>You are not alone!"<em>

Reaching him, she takes the ring he gave her, slips it on her finger and kisses him. Gill stands surprised but fell into the kiss anyway. Marlin looks in horror, but also wonders what his love has planned, if anything.

The kiss deepens with such passion, that Gill cannot recall ever feeling something like this before. It made him realize what he's doing to her. He is holding her back from her true love… all because of the hate he has towards the world. Because of this hate, it has affected the way he felt about her when she first came into his world. He felt tears of shame coming into his eyes, as Dory pulled back, looking at him with those sad violet eyes. Gill starts sobbing quietly, and turns away from her.

He soon hears the mob making their way down,

_"Track down this murderer.  
>He must be found!<br>Hunt out this animal,  
>Who runs to ground!<em>

_Too long he's preyed on us!_  
><em>But now we know,<em>  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera<em>  
><em>Is there deep down below…<em>

_Who is this monster,_  
><em>This murdering beast?<em>  
><em>Revenge for Bloat!<em>  
><em>Revenge for Bubbles!<em>  
><em>This creature must never go free!"<em>

Gill looks into Dory's eyes, and surprises her. He hands her the rope and backs away from her. He looks to Marlin,

_"Take her, forget me, forget all of this!  
>Leave me alone, forget all you've seen!"<em>

Dory started untying Marlin, needing no second bidding. Gill made his way back to land,

"_Go now, don't let them find you!  
>Take the boat, leave me here, go now and don't wait!<br>Just take her and go, before it's too late!  
>Go!<br>Go now, go now and leave me!"_

After untying him, Dory embraced Marlin tight. He hugged her back and took her hand, leading her to the boat.

Gill, meanwhile, is sitting sadly in front of his music box, that is shaped as a monkey. He sighs and listens to it play. He looks at his mask on the floor, and starts to sing mockingly,

_"Masquerade…  
>Paper faces on parade.<br>Masquerade…  
>Hide your face,<br>So the world will,  
>Never find you…"<em>

A shadow passes by and stops in front of him. He looks up, and sees Dory standing in front of him. He smiles at her,

_"Dory, I love you…"_

She shakes her head, and shows him the ring. She then slowly slips it off, and walks over to him. His smile fades, as she places it in his palm. He looks at her, hoping she'll change mind. But she just gives his hand a squeeze, and hurries off. Gill soon hears the sound of Dory and Marlin singing…

_(Dory)_

"_Say you'll share with  
>me, one love, one lifetime.<br>say the word and I will follow you."_

_(Marlin)_  
><em>"Share each day with me…"<em>

_(Dory)_  
><em>"…each night…"<em>

_(Both)  
>…each morning…<em>

Gill watches them disappear in the boat. He sighs and sings out, grabbing one of his golden goblets,

_"You alone can make my song take flight…  
>It's over now, the music of the night!"<em>

He soon starts smashing up all the mirrors he has in that room. Letting all his emotions out, he smashes, and smashes. He soon reaches one that cracks and shatters, revealing a secret way out. He looks around sadly, and drops the goblet. Walking through the secret tunnel, he covers it back up, and leaves.

Soon the mob makes their way down. Deb is with them. She starts looking around for her friend. She doesn't see her anywhere, but she something soon catches her eye. She walks over to a white mask, and picks it up. She turns it over, and looks around for the owner of it. But he is gone… forever. And he doesn't want to be found… forever…

~ THE END ~

Ending credits…

_Child of the wilderness  
>Born into emptiness<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to find your way in darkness<em>

_Who will be there for you_  
><em>Comfort and care for you<em>  
><em>Learn to be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn to be your one companion<em>

_Never dreamed out in the world_  
><em>There are arms to hold you<em>  
><em>You've always known your heart was on its own<em>

_So laugh in your loneliness_  
><em>Child of the wilderness<em>  
><em>Learn to Be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<em>

_Learn to be lonely_  
><em>Life can be lived life can be loved alone<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! My first story with chapters that I completed... Whew... that was so much fun! Please, everyone review! And let me know what you think, and I wouldn't mind writing something like this again, or any story I guess for that matter, so... I am open to ideas what I should start in the future. Until then, please read and review some of my other stories. It would really mean a lot... Thanks everyone! Bye bye! XD<strong>


End file.
